Perseguida
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Bella Swan solía pensar que ser una virgen pasada a la moda era suficiente para mantener lejos a los guapos y sexys millonarios. Pero estaba equivocada. En todo caso, eso solo hacía que mi millonario me quisiera incluso más. Edward Cullen es caliente y frío, arrogante y cínico en un momento y malditamente dulce al siguiente. Me hace olvidar todo sobre esperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ****Marian Tee.**

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Solía pensar que ser una virgen pasada a la moda sería suficiente para mantener apartados a los guapos y sexys millonarios -bueno, al menos del tipo de los que no te enamorarías. Pero estaba equivocada. En todo caso, eso solo hacía que mi millonario me quisiera incluso más.

Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Es caliente y frío, arrogante y cínico en un momento y malditamente dulce al siguiente. Me hace olvidar todo sobre esperar al verdadero amor e ir directamente al sexo caliente. Pero también es el playboy Neandertal #1, y soy dueña de mi peor enemigo. Debo estar en guardia.

Tal vez si juego con fuerza lo conseguiré y fingiré que mi corazón no late locamente cada vez que lo veo —fingiré que mi cuerpo no se vuelve débil cuando está cerca— tal vez finalmente parará de seducirme.

O no.

**Lección #1**

**_"Santa mierda" no son las mejores palabras Cuando ves a tu magnifico millonario por primera vez. Después de todo querrá follarte._**

**—Oh dios, voy a llegar, como, muy tarde.**

Lancé a Rose una mirada de horror antes de volver la mirada al expositor digital del ascensor, deseando que hubiese una forma de que pudiese haberlo acelerado. Si conseguía sobrevivir a la entrevista de trabajo de hoy, debía recordar escribir al CEP del Ferrari. Él debería saber que las personas que llegaban patológicamente tarde como yo necesitaban su ayuda. Él acababa de crear una versión de autos de carreras para los ascensores.

**—Para de entrar en pánico.** —Rose rodó los ojos mientras hablaba. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, en realidad, haciéndote incapaz de averiguar cuando estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. Rose continuó—. **A cualquier compañía le encantará tenerte, Bella.**

_Como ahora._

**—Cállate. Sé que estás mintiendo.**

** —No lo estoy.** —Su voz aún tenía ese tono de ruedo de ojos que no podía retocar mi mente si realmente quisiera.

Habíamos sido amigas desde los días del jardín de infancia, pero este plan solo me eludía todos esos años. Hace tiempo había decidido que esta peculiaridad de Rose era verdaderamente algo que solo su jefe, Mr. Correcto, podía averiguar. Le dije mucho pero Rose se acababa de reír y me llamó una _"romántica."_ Personalmente, pensaba que realmente quería continuar más allá de las líneas de lo ingenuo, lo tonto y lo inútil.

**—Solo tienes que mostrarles lo que tienes.**

Ahora eso sonaba semi sincero así que dudosamente pregunte:

** — ¿Qué he de tener?** —Olfateé por el efecto, solo para que Rose se apiadara de mí y morase más en mis buenos puntos que en los malos.

Rose se presionó los labios, y cuando hacía eso parecía más una profesora, gracia a sus gafas de nerd y a la blusa abotonada, está bien, hacía eso una profesora en una mini. Nos encantaban nuestras minis, a Rose y a mí. Me miró de cabeza a pies, prolongándose en cómo me ricé el cabello en un remilgado moño de muy buen gusto, el más modesto escote de mi blusa, y la falda, que terminaba dos pulgadas por encima de mis rodillas.

Tenía algún tipo de idea de que diría algo agradable después de eso, pero con lo que salió fue:

** —Bueno, podrías ser más mayor que muchos de los aspirantes a entrar en nivel…**

Hice una mueca de dolor.

**—Veinticuatro NO es mayor.**

** —Pero si les dices que es porque primero tienes que ocuparte de tus padres enfermos, estoy segura de que lo entenderán.**

Viendo la expresión seria en su rostro, protesté:

** — ¡No puedo decir esas cosas! Eso es, como, mentir.** —Y sí, sin duda tenía 24 años con una tendencia a abusar de la palabra "como." Era mi propia versión de morderse las uñas, verbalmente revirtiendo a una adolescente del año 1990 siempre que estaba ansiosa o asustada.

La palabra "en pánico" me describía a la perfección hasta una T, lo cual era el porqué de que Rose sintiese la necesidad de acompañarme de camino al 34/F, donde mi futuro colgaría más tarde en la balanza. Rose no pareció escucharme.

** —Además, necesitas hacerles saber que hablas decena de idiomas y que tienes un certificado de honor de la universidad.**

**—Tres idiomas no son anotaciones.**

Rose no pareció escuchar eso tampoco. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron silenciosamente en mi planta, ella simplemente me levantó el pulgar y dijo:

** —Confía en mí. Cualquiera con medio cerebro va a querer contratarte.**

No si llegas tarde por veinte minutos y estas absolutamente sin preparar para tu primera entrevista de trabajo, pensé unos pocos minutos después cuando empujé las pesadas puertas de cristal tintado y encontré a más de una docena de ojos mirándome.

**—Lo siento, lo siento** —murmuré con la cara roja mientras me forcé de camino detrás de la fila de asientos en el lado izquierdo de la mesa. Era la única forma de llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

Toda la fila izquierda de asientos estaba completamente ocupada, y las ruedas chirriaban mientras los otros aspirantes empujaban las sillas más allá para que yo pudiese pasar.

**—Zángana** —se burló la rubia de bote en un severo traje negro no tan bajo mientras la pasaba. Ya que estaba vistiendo mi traje rosa favorito y todos aquí parecían vestir de luto, _¿por qué no recibí memorándum de que le negro estaba de regreso como lo nuevo?_, me dije a mi misma que dejaría pasar esto.

Solo una silla de la fila opuesta de mesas estaba tomada, ocupada por un hombre llevando un traje de raya diplomática y estudiando un fajo de papeles que sostenía en una mano. Incluso se sentaba como si lo estuviera, exudando un aura de autoridad que me hizo tragar. Si ese hombre iba tras el mismo trabajo para el que yo estaba aplicando, podría bien rendirme ahora. Tomando el asiento a su lado, rápidamente asiento el bolso en la silla del otro lado cuando me apresuro a pasarme la mano por mí largo, hasta el hombro, cabello castaño, el cual aún estaba húmedo por la ducha.

Las personas de la fila opuesta estaban mirándome extrañamente. Podía sentir sus miradas en mí, y la mayoría no eran tampoco amistosas. Mi corazón se hundió cuando lancé una agradable mirada al asiento no ocupado el frente de la mesa. Obviamente, quien fuese el que Cullen Inc. había asignado para nuestra entrevista también llegaba tarde, _¿pero qué pasaba si los otros aspirantes estaban planeando hablar sobre mí una vez que llegase el entrevistador?_

Sintiendo al hombre a mi lado girarse en mi dirección y sin percibirnada antipático ni vibraciones competitivas de él, silenciosamente soltéun suspiro de alivio ante la idea de tener al menos a una persona en lahabitación que no era antagónica hacia mí.Con una amistosa sonrisa en su lugar, dije:

**—Ho… mierda.**

La Rubia de Bote jadeó. Me avergoncé ante el sonido. Eso era lo que debería haber hecho. _Jadeé._ Pero entonces, _¿en realidad, quien podía culparme? _Cualquiera habría estado completamente conmocionado al ver a alguien tan increíblemente hermoso en persona. No se supone que los hombres sean hermosos, mierda. Pero este lo era.

Su cabello besado por el sol parecía tener todas las sombras entre oscuros dorado a cobrizo, en otras palabras, su color de cabello natural. Era imposible que cualquier cabello artificial teñido crease ese tipo de cabello, el cual también estaba naturalmente desordenado, tenía la mandíbula fuerte. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y tenían un brillo travieso, el estaba sonriéndome, con esos labios de apariencia sexy curvados en una leve y entretenida sonrisa.

Mi corazón se hundió por segunda vez en minutos ante la visión de eso. _Genial_. Una manera de captar impresión de un potente rival en la mano de obra: hacerle saber que te ha hecho girar la cabeza por completo. Desesperada por hacerle olvidar mi vergonzosa metedura de pata, pregunté rápido:

** — ¿También vas a aplicar por la posición de investigación de márquetin?**

Él levantó una ceja, haciéndome preguntarme si lo había dicho mal. Con la sexy sonrisa silenciosa aun jugando en sus labios, simplemente dijo:

**—No.**

Nos miramos el uno al otro después de eso. No quería, juro que no, pero de alguna manera su mirada era imponente y magnética, y se sentía como si no fuera capaz de apartar la mirada a menos que él me dejase. Y en realidad, sabía cómo de ridículo sonaba, especialmente ya que estaba interesada. Mis padres me habían apodado "Pequeña Miss Férrea" porque era cabezota como una roca. Incluso de niña, tenía tendencia a ser testaruda cuando había algo que quería.

Nunca había sido una pusilánime, y ya estaba aquí, una esclava por la mirada de un extraño. Estaba asustada de que si este hombre me pidiese inclinarme, le preguntaría si quería quitarme las bragas primero o le permitiría hacer los honores.

Es una idea enloquecida que vale la pena, considerando que nunca he pensado en sexo en tales términos gráficos. De hecho, el único sexo que alguna vez he visto en mi vida fue el de Amanecer y la única parte explicita fue cuando _Edward_ rompió el cabecero de la cama en pedazos. Todo el tiempo, había continuado pensando, si sus manos pudiesen hacer eso, _¿qué haría él… bueno… ya sabes?, ¿Era eso incluso algo bueno?_

**—Llegas tarde, lo sabes.** —El acento europeo de su voz hizo que mis pies se curvasen. Aun así, una parte de mi estuvo consternada ante sus palabras, _¿de verdad tenía que decirlo así de alto_? Pero la otra parte de mí solo estaba aliviada de que hablase. De alguna manera me dio fuerza para apartar la mirada, e hice eso con rapidez, guiando a mis ojos hasta su corbata, la cual era encantadoramente una sedosa sombra de rojo. De nuevo, era del tipo que debería hacerle parecer extremadamente gay. Pero no, no lo hacía. Solo lo hacía más apeteciblemente sexy.

Todavía sin mirarle, murmuré:

**—Calculé erróneamente el tráfico de camino aquí.**

**—Ah** —dijo.

Mentalmente gemí ante el sonido. También era muy, muy sexy. Todo en este hombre era simplemente sexy, y era extremadamente terrorífico. Ya ves, era lo que llamarías un puritano sexual. Mis padres tenían la más increíble historia de amor, y debido a eso del tipo que me tamborileaban desde que fui lo bastante mayor para disfrutar de historias de cama en las que estaba destinada a una increíble aventura romántica por mi cuenta. Por supuesto, en el momento que fui al instituto, esas historias de cama se habían convertido en las más horribles advertencias.

Charlie y Renee me advertirían constantemente de como un, umm, miembro de los hombres podía terminar literalmente rompiéndote el himen y enviarte a Urgencias si no estabas "lista" para el verdadero amor. Desde que Charlie era un cirujano de alto rango y Renee su enfermera de veinte años, solo podías imaginar como de creíbles habían sonado sus historias de horror durante mis años de juventud. Por supuesto, ahora lo sé mejor, pero los antiguos miedos eran difíciles de matar, especialmente si habías estado escuchándolos desde que tenías la primera regla.

Sintiendo como si tuviera algo que decir o Mr. Demasiado-Sexy-Para- Ser-Verdad sabría cómo me estaba afectando, añadí sin convicción:

**—No quería llegar tarde.**

** —Lo sé** —dijo con tanta amabilidad que me hizo mirarle.

Inhalé bruscamente cuando vi como estaba mirándome, la forma en que sus ojos se tomaron tiempo para permanecer en mis labios. Era como si él quisiera que supiese que estaba volviéndose loco preguntándose como sabían mis labios.

Me mordí el labio. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Rápidamente liberé el labio, dándome cuenta de que él podría haber pensado que estaba siendo deliberadamente provocativa. Oscilé en el respaldo del asiento, mirando con determinación a la pared frente a mí. Tuve un momento difícil creyendo que solo tuve algún tipo de mirada- de-sexo con un casi completo extraño. Realmente uno caliente de infarto pero, todavía un extraño.

Quien aún estaba mirándome.

Agarré el reposabrazos firmemente, usándolo para anclarme en el lugar y sin girarme hacia él como si sus ojos estuvieran exigiéndome. Una suave risa entre dientes y después escuché la almohadilla de su asiento chirriar un poco cuando se giró hacia los demás.

** —Ahora que estamos todos completos, podemos empezar la entrevista.**

Ante sus palabras, tuve que balancearme en el respaldo para mirarle un segundo. Lo miré boquiabierta. _¿Le había escuchado correctamente?_ Mr. Demasiado-Sexy-Para-Ser-Verdad me miró, su sonrisa esta vez no era reservadamente secreta sino retorcida.

**—Damas y caballeros, me gustaría darles oficialmente la bienvenida a Cullen Inc. Gracias por su interés por unirse a mi compañía. Estoy encantado de ver que están todos aquí. **—Prácticamente ronroneó alpronunciar lo último, con una audaz mirada a mis labios por debajo delas pestañas cuando habló.

Tenía el más increíble impacto sobre mi cuerpo, y solo podía silenciosamente jadear con horror al instante que sentí a mis pezones volviendo a la vida hasta que estuvieron tocando la fina seda de mi camisa. Me apresuré a coger el bolso y lo situé frente a mí, pero una mirada ante el conocedor brillo en los ojos del hombre me dijo que fue demasiado tarde. Quizás, quizás a lo largo era demasiado tarde y solo una mirada hacia mí y él sabría que podía tenerme. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, en cualquier…. _¿Oh Dios, en qué estaba pensando?_

**— ¿Eres Bella Swan? **—No esperó una respuesta y en su lugar ofreció una mano—. **Soy Edward Cullen y hoy seré tu entrevistador.**

No sorprendía que todos estuviesen mirando. Jodidamente no sorprendía. Era un Cullen, un miembro de la junta al fin y al cabo. Y también había tomado asiento a su lado como si fuese a entrevistar a los otros, cuando debería haber estado con ellos en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Aun ahogándome en una piscina mental de vergüenza, lentamente tomé su mano, pero lo que hizo que mis ojos se lanzaran hacia él incrédulamente fue como también se las arregló para acariciar mis dedos al mismo tiempo.

Lo devolvió con una inocente suya.

**—Ya que eres la última en llegar, espero que entiendas que serás la última a la que entrevistaré en privado.**

Solo pude asentir en silencio. No había sabido que iba a ser en privado. Estaba absolutamente poco preparada para eso pero en este momento, lo que más me preocupaba era como mis pezones parecían estar golpeando contra mi blusa y pidiendo su atención. Peor, sentía que el calor de su mirada me quemaba a través de la blusa justo antes de que mirase al resto de aspirantes. Fue solo un segundo_, ¡pero Dios!_ Ese segundo era algo que nunca olvidaría, al igual que esa mirada que me hizo sentir que estaba listo para ahuecar mis pechos y chupar mis pezones.

Apreté los reposabrazos con más desesperación. Era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerme, sabiendo que si me cruzaba de piernas él sabría lo que estaba haciendo, porque estaba comenzando a humedecerme por él. Oh dios, estaba húmeda. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba húmeda entre las piernas y no tenía nada que ver con tomar un baño. Tenía todo que ver con el hombre que aun miraba como si quisiera follarme y todo lo que podía hacer era no devolverle la mirada.

_ ¿Cómo podían un par de ojos verdees salvajes ser así de poderosamente seductivos?_

La naturaleza de mis pensamientos me hacía querer arrojarme en lapiscina de vergüenza de mi mente, ahora transformada en una saunade humillación.

_Edward Cullen._

Dueño de la compañía para la que estaba aplicando y ni siquiera lo había reconocido. _¿Cómo podía ser así de tonta?_ Y también llegaba tarde a la entrevista. _¿Por qué siquiera estaba aquí_? Edward aún estaba hablando, su voz profunda y ronca pero su acento menos pronunciado esta vez. Y entonces estuvo extendiendo los cuestionarios. Me dio el mío de último y nuestros dedos no tan accidentalmente, por su parte, se rozaron. Contuve otro jadeo, horrorizada y al instante anonadada, ante como el mero toque suyo podía encenderme, más de lo que ya estaba.

_ ¿Cómo es que había vivido 24 años sin siquiera ser tentada de ver una película porno o masturbarme y que una mirada de este hombre ya fuese suficiente para hacerme jadear mentalmente por su toque?_

Sitenía que ser despiadadamente sincera conmigo misma, una parte demi estaba incluso imaginando como se vería su pene. No me importabael de nadie más, solo quería mirar el cara ardió con color ante lo que acababa de admitirme enprivado.

Cuando se inclinó hacia mí, me tensé.

** —Relájate** —dijo con tanta suavidad que sabía que era la única capaz de escucharlo—.** No muerdo —**Justo cuando abrí la boca para responder, añadió incluso más suavemente—. **No a menos que tú quieras. Empezando con esos encantadores pezones tuyos.**

Damas y caballeros, justo a las 9: 24 de la mañana, este 21 de Septiembre, tengo oficialmente mi primer orgasmo, o algo realmente cercano. Temblando, rápidamente me aparté, el asiento girando completamente por lo que él sería el único capaz de ver el respaldo de mi silla. No tenía planeado responder, absolutamente sin plan para nada desde que sabía que lo que fuera que dijese no sería capaz de esconder como esas palabras excitaron a mi cuerpo a pesar de que mi mente retrocedía de ellas.

Edward Cullen no era como nadie que conociese, o incluso imaginaba conocer. Nunca habría pensado en algún extraño diciéndome algo así; pero cuando él lo hizo, sonaba terriblemente correcto. Diez minutos en el cuestionario y podía sentir su mirada sobre mí de nuevo, más acalorada que nunca. Ambos sabíamos que estaba segura de que él estaba desvistiéndome mentalmente con la mirada.

Durante un segundo, mis dedos se apretaron en torno a mi bolígrafo rosa-barbie como un tornillo de banco, lo único que podía hacer para liberar la sobrecogedora e intensa presión que la tensión sexual entre nosotros había creado dentro de mí.

** —Bonito bolígrafo** —dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome al dejar caer lo dicho del bonito bolígrafo.

Miré con frustración como esa acción había dejado una marca en un largo zigzag en medio de la hoja de respuestas. Genial, simplemente malditamente genial. Quien fuera que terminara revisando esto sería perdonado al agradecer que podría haber estado garabateando alrededor porque estaba teniendo un momento difícil para responder las preguntas.

**—Gracias** —murmuré, girando el asiento hacia él mientras levantaba la mirada de mala gana para encontrar la suya, sabiendo que le debía mucho. Era exactamente lo que temía.

Edward sostuvo mi mirada con sus brillantes ojos verdes, y me reclamó por completo con eso. Su asiento rodó cuando me miró totalmente, nuestras rodillas chocando cuando lo hizo. Solo pude tragar, sabiendo que todo lo que él hacía era un movimiento calculado para seducirme, incluso a pesar de que había una docena de otras personas en la habitación con nosotros. Con este tipo de tensión sexual, nada de eso realmente importaba.

** — ¿Es el rosa tu color favorito?** —Oh, dios mío, ese acento también era pecaminosamente sexy. Me hacía pensar en él con barba incipiente de días atrás, despertándome cuando usase la áspera textura para tentar mi suje… _¿De dónde diablos estaban viniendo todas esas ideas?_

Dándome cuenta de que aún estaba esperando una respuesta, asentí, sin confiar en mí para hablar. Quería apartarme pero sabía que sería la cumbre de la falta de respeto si lo hacía. Él era Edward Cullen de Cullen Incorporated, después de todo. Se acercó incluso más, y me tensé de nuevo cuando nuestras rodillas chocaron por segunda vez. Incapaz de soportar otro no-tan-accidental encuentro, giré el asiento y miré con determinación al cuestionario y respondí la hoja.

Si había pensado que le disuadiría, solo pareció tener el efecto opuesto. Edward en realidad se acercó más, lo bastante para que su respiración abanicase mi mejilla. Cuando habló, pude sentir su mirada acariciando mis pechos.

**—Gracias a dios que la tinta no es rosa. Eso sería demasiado.**

Agarré el bolígrafo con fuerza otra vez. Maldito fuera. Así él era demasiado… todo. Tomando un profundo respiro, me preparé para acallarle. Pero cuando miré hacia arriba, él ya estaba ocupado hablando con Rubia de Bote, quien, en completo contraste como yo me sentía, parecía más deseosa por tenerle para seducirlo. O incluso viceversa. Podías decirlo por la forma en la que ella estaba jugando con el bajo escote de su ajustado vestido negro, como si estuviera intentando averiguar cómo hacerlo _"sin intención"_ para revelar más de su ya sobreexpuesto escote. Algo más abajo y ella estaría mostrándole los pezones.

Edward nos pidió devolver la hoja de Q&A después de unos pocos minutos. Deslicé la mía en la mesa hacia él, poco dispuesta a que nuestros dedos tengan que tocarse de nuevo. Agarré el bolso, teniendo la esperanza de que podría marcharme por lo que tendría tiempo para serenarme antes de la entrevista en privado. Cuando me giré para marcharme, vi a Edward bloquear mi camino, su espalda hacia mí mientras firmemente se despedía de Rubia de Bote.

Cuando Edward se giró hacia mí, Rubia de Bote me lanzó una mirada viciosa de odio. Fingí no notarlo porque si lo hacía, parecería una guerra entre una puta y otra y yo no era una puta, a pesar de que mi cuerpo había estado pidiendo diferir el momento en que Edward comenzó su seducción visual. Asintiendo una despedida educada hacia él, mantuve la cabeza baja mientras intenté pasarle por el costado y marcharme. Pero de repente estaba frente a mí, bloqueando de nuevo mi camino. Esta vez, no pude evitar mirar con una mezcla de sospecha y exasperación. Sentía un poco de frustración sexual, también, pero eso no era ni aquí ni ahí. Edward solo sonrío y ante la mirada que le di, levantó las manos en el aire mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de las exasperantes oscilaciones de caderas de la Rubia de Bote**.**

**—No quería causar daños, Señorita Swan **—dijo con exagerados e inocentes ojos abiertos. Llevó todo en mí no devolverle la sonrisa y seguir frunciendo el ceño, aunque él se veía incluso más irresistible cuando estaba tan obviamente flirteando, conmigo. La idea era enormemente encendedora que ya no sabía qué hacer con mi cuerpo. _¿Debería lanzarme a él?, ¿Debería huir de la habitación y nunca mirar atrás?_ Después de todo, mi virginidad estaba en peligro**—. Espero entrevistarla después**. —La forma en que dijo las palabras hizo obvio que tenía algo completamente diferente en mente.

Físicamente intenté plantar los esbeltos tacones de mis zapatos en el suelo, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, mi cuerpo automáticamente se apoyaría en él, una instintiva respuesta por el seductor hechizo que estaba tan expertamente entrelazándose en torno a mí. Mirando sospechosamente su mano ofrecida, la tomé con lentitud en una sacudida. Y ni un segundo después, supe que tenía razón al no confiar en él. La mano de Edward de inmediato apresó la mía y la usó para arrastrarme hacia él. Tropecé sobre él, y las puntas de mis pezones chocaron contra su pecho.

Edward inhaló profundamente.

**—Eres tan jodidamente sexy.**

Intenté forcejear fuera de su agarre.

**—Por favor para esto** —me las arreglé para decir—. **No estoy interesada.**

Con una mano aun aprisionando la mía, usó la otra mano paraahuecar mi barbilla y me hizo mirar sonrisa era impresionante, e hizo que mis pezones se endurecieranincluso más.

**—Por supuesto que lo estas** —susurró. Ya me había liberado en el momento que me las arreglé para recuperar el buen sentido. Edward estaba abriendo la puerta, con su tono de negocios y perfectamente el extraño calor sensual en su mirada—. **Hasta más tarde, Señorita Swan.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y una voz en el sistema PA anunció el nombre del primer entrevistado, prácticamente corrí hacia la sala de descanso para que pudiera llamar a Rose en privado.

**—No creerás lo que acaba de ocurrir **—medio grité cuando ella respondió.

Rose respondió de inmediato.

**—Estabas en llama** —E hizo algún extraño sonido de mofa después. Ella estaba treinta plantas abajo, sobornaba esperándome con una amenaza de bebe-todo-lo-que-puedas en el Starbacks.

Jane, nuestra mejor amiga y quien completaba nuestro trío de hace décadas, también habría estado con ella, si no estuviese ahora navegando en el Mediterráneo de luna de miel con su magnate griego. Miré mi IPhone, deseando solo tener tiempo para ver a Rose para que ella pudiera ver exactamente lo que pensaba de su show de apoyo verbal.

**—Muy divertido** —Sin esperar su respuesta ya que Rose era invencible cuando se tratada de las reapariciones arrogantes, dije justo después—: **Edward Cullen está flirteando conmigo.**

Esperé su reacción con un frenético latir de corazón. Rose era periodista y sabía todo sobre todos los que le importaban. Una mirada a Edward y sabías absolutamente que le importaba, probablemente más que la vida de un millón de personas. Rose no se decepcionó, y cuando paró de sorber su granizado para exclamar "Whoa", el espacio en mi pulso se disparó dramáticamente.

** —Edward Cullen, ¿el VP de tu compañía?, ¿El chico BBC apodado como el Rey de Europa Media y el playboy #1 de Holanda?, ¿El que la revista Hello tenía como portada el último mes y un despliegue de veintitrés propiedades por todo el mundo con sus cuarenta y algo colecciones de coches deportivos y clásicos?, ¿Te refieres a ese Edward?**

De todas las cosas que dijo, solo una permaneció en lo más alto en mi mente. ¿Era el playboy #1 en todo su país? No importaba que mis pezones aun estuvieran duros como guijarros. _¿Cuántas mujeres llevo a la cama para conseguir ese tipo de título?_ La idea de ese excelente cuerpo al lado del de otra mujer creó una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, pero me dije que estaba fuera de repulsión. Yo estaba buscando el verdadero amor, no sexo. Tenía que recordar eso.

**—Sí** —dije al final con tristeza—. **Es ese.**

**— ¿Por qué suenas triste?** —demandó Rose—. **¿No es eso bueno?** **¡Significará que es una dinamita en la cama!**

No pude evitar reír con nerviosismo, pero solo porque Rose hablaba como si tuviese un montón de experiencia cuando era tan virgen como yo.

**—Te gustaría saberlo.**

**—Veo porno. Tu no.**

**—Me estoy sonrojando por tu culpa** —dije, y era verdad.

**—Mira, Bella. Sabes que no creo en tu amor verdadero sin sentido. Si Edward Cullen te quiere, digo ve a por ello. No puedes pedir más perfecto chico que te desflore…**

**— ¡Rose! **—No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

**—Solo estoy siendo sincera** —dijo a la defensiva.

**— ¿Eres, como, no de ayuda, sabes?**

**— ¿Tú estás, como, totalmente encendida, verdad?**

Solo en ese momento, deseé que no fuera tal verdadera amiga. Deesa forma, no lo habría averiguado con tanta facilidad al ver a travésde mí.

**—Bella Swan para la entrevista.**

Salté ante las palabras, sorprendida de que incluso el baño también tuviese altavoces conectados con el sistema PA del edificio. Miré el reloj, mis ojos ampliándose cuando me di cuenta de que solo habían pasado diez minutos. _¿No se suponía que sería la última entrevistada?, ¿Entonces estaban todos entrevistados?_

**—Tengo que irme** —le dije a Rose, cerca de hiperventilar ante la idea de estar cara a cara de nuevo con Edward. Dios, estaba tan desesperadamente embelesada con él.

**—No olvides usar un condón** —Rose se las arregló para colar justo antes de que terminase la llamada. Miré el iPhone por segunda vez incluso cuando la llamada terminó. ¿Condón? Sí, verdad.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Estando frente a las puertas de cristal, di otro profundo respiro antes de golpear. El latido de mi corazón aún estaba golpeando con tanta fuerza que completamente me ahogué ante el sonido del golpe. Giré el pomo con dedos temblorosos y entré, murmurando:

**— ¿Señor Cullen?**

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, vi que Edward estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con la espalda hacia mí. Parecía estar mirando la magnífica vista al exterior de la ventana de 180 grados abarcando media habitación. Cuando se giró, no pude más que evitar tragar. No tuvo que decirme una palabra para que supiese lo que él quería. La increíblemente mirada hambrienta en sus plateados ojos verdees era más que suficiente.

**—Llámame por mi nombre** —invitó con voz ronca.

Apresuradamente desvié la mirada antes de que pudiese ordenarme hacer algo que él quería con solo los ojos.

**—No creo que eso sea apropiado, Señor Cullen.** —Quería sonar remilgada y poco amigable, pero no podía engañarme al ignorar la jadeante calidad de mi voz. Sonaba tan hambrienta y frustrada como él se veía.

_Mierda._

Cuando el silencio se alargó, me encontré mirándole. Estaba sonriendo, una peligrosamente sonrisa sexy que tenía a mi mano crepitando hacia mi pecho. Era un inútil esfuerzo para calmar a mi errático ritmo cardiaco.

**— ¿Bella?**

**— ¿S-sí?**

**—No entrevisté a los otros.**

Eso me dejó perpleja.

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Supe de inmediato a quien debería contratar o no. Pero tú…— **frunció el ceño—. **Realmente necesito hacerte una entrevista —**_ ¿Lo hacía?, ¿Por qué lo hacía? _**—Objetivamente evaluaré tus respuestas y no te haré promesas sobre oportunidades de conseguir el trabajo**—Asentí, aun sin mirarle—. **Pero después de eso…** —Se el silencio se extendió, fui incapaz de resistir la tentación. Mis rodillas se doblaron ante la promesa en sus ojos. Pero se fue en un destello, reemplazado por una impasiva mascara cayéndole sobre la cara mientras hablaba**—. Siéntate y empezaremos la entrevista.**

Cuando prácticamente colapsé en el asiento que él cortésmente sacó para mí, tenía que fingir que no le escuchaba reír a la derecha. Tomó asiento a mi lado de nuevo, empujando su asiento más cerca del mío, más y más cerca hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron de nuevo.

Le miré.

Sus ojos se rieron de mí, como desafiándome a ser la primera en reconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros. Edward dijo solemnemente:

**—Por lo que dice en tu currículum solías trabajar en la compañía farmacéutica de tu padre. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?**

Aun cuidadosamente consciente del calor de su cuerpo y de la forma en que mis rodillas se estremecían con cada instancia en la que se movía y sus rodillas me golpearon, dije con la voz entrecortada:

**—No fue por mí.**

**—Pero si te tomo…**

Mis ojos se ampliaron._ ¿Tomarme?, ¿Cómo, tomarme, como, ahora?_

Él sonrió.

**—Oh, Señorita Swan, ¿qué estás pensando? ****—**Me volví roja, dándome cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Dijo suavemente:** —Me estoy preguntando, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que si te tomo en mi compañía no sentirás lo mismo al final?**

Me tomo unos pocos segundo responder.

**—Trabajé para la compañía de mi padre fuera de la lealtad familiar, le** **di un tiro justo pero no fue un buen ajuste. Pero el trabajo que su** **compañía está ofreciendo… lo quiero no por otro motivo más que el** **que sepa que voy a amarlo y trabajar con fuerza para ser la mejor en** **ello.**

Me miró, como esperando que dijera algo más. Le miré fijamente ya que sabía que no había nada más que pudiese decir.

Al final, habló de nuevo.

**—Bien dicho, Señorita Swan**. —Toda la entrevista llevó una hora y media, y terminó con el habitual: **—Gracias por su tiempo, Señorita Swan, y la llamaremos sobre el resultado pronto**—Sonaba tan formal que comencé a pensar con inquietud que quizás acababa de malentender la situación, y que él solo había estado en realidad criticándome. Cuando se puso de pie, yo también. Abrí la boca para agradecerle, pero me venció al hablar—. **Ahora, con esto terminado… —**En el acto de coger el bolso del asiento, me congelé ante el extrañotono de sus palabras. ¿Me había estado entrevistando así hasta elaburrimiento?—. **Ya podemos comenzar a hablar sobre nosotros**—. La conmoción hizo a mis dedos aflojarse, y el bolso cayó en el asientosilenciosamente—. **Mírame, Bella. —**Mi corazón se aceleró más rápido ante como de diferente sonaba minombre cuando lo dijo con su acento holandés tan pronunciado—. **Bella** —dijo de nuevo, con advertencia esta vez desde que aún nole había mirado.

La orden en su voz era como música a la que mi cuerpo no podía resistir bailar y me encontré levantando la cabeza con lentitud hacia él. _Dios_, realmente era demasiado hermoso para las palabras. Dolía mirarle y no tocarle, e incluso dolía más forzarme a quedarme aun cuando sus palabras eran tan descaradamente rudas con sus necesidades.

**—Quiero follarte, Bella.**

Mis labios se apartaron con sorpresa ante lo que él estaba diciendo mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se derretía. Cada nervio en mi cuerpo estaba gritando, ¡desvístete ahora, desvístete ahora! _¿Cuándo me había convertido en tal desvergonzada mujerzuela?_ Caminó hacia mí, y solo podía quedarme de pie ahí, una esclava esperando ser reclamada por su maestro. La idea me hizo temblar. _¿De dónde venía esto de nuevo?_

**—Señor Cullen.** —Apenas podía escucharme sobre el escándalo que mi corazón estaba haciendo.

Comencé a apartarme de él cuando me di cuenta de que realmente estaba determinado a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Mirando sobre el hombro para asegurarme apoyándome de camino a la puerta, le miré.

**—Llámame por mi nombre** —ordenó.

Tragué ante la ardiente mirada en su rostro pero dije tercamente:

** — ¡Señor Cull-en!** —Terminé gritando la última silaba cuando su mano de repente salió disparada, tomándome por sorpresa mientras me agarraba.

De repente estuve atrapada en el círculo de sus brazos, su respiración abanicando mi cara, y Edward mirándome con satisfacción.

**—Eres la única mujer que conozco que no está muriéndose por obedecerme,** —susurró.

** —Entonces creo que debes haber estado saliendo con perros, y no mujeres.**

Se rió entre dientes, pero su tono era mortalmente serio cuando murmuró:

**—Ahora voy a besarte.**

Mis ojos se ampliaron con pánico. Supe sin una sola duda que mi vida cambiaría por completo si lo hacía.

**—No…**

Edward ya había inclinado la cabeza hacia abajo, sus labios venciendo a los míos. Le golpeé la cara sin pensar. Me liberó con una musitada maldición, algo en holandés pero la forma en que lo dijo era innecesariamente una traducción literal.

**— ¿Por qué diablos me pegaste?**

**— ¡Me besaste!** —Mi voz estaba temblando tan fuerte como lo estaba mi cuerpo. No podía creer como ese delicado toque efímero de sus labios me había puesto increíblemente húmeda.

Levantó una ceja.

**— ¿Y? Ambos lo queremos. **—Su sarcástica mirada se movió a mi pecho. Jadeé, cruzando los brazos sobre él para apartarlo cuando me di cuenta de cómo mis pezones me habían vuelto a traicionar. Edward arrastró las palabras—. **De hecho, creo que puedo ir tan lejos al decir que quieres más que mis besos. También quieres que te toque** —Su voz disminuyó—. **Quieres que te folle en este mismo momento.**

**—No** —mentí incluso cuando mi cuerpo pedía más por el contacto piel con piel con él. El torbellino de emociones erupcionando dentro de mí me hizo querer llorar. Todas se redujeron a una cosa.

_Quería que me follase, justo en este momento._

Me arrastró de nuevo a sus brazos.

**—Déjame probarte que exquisita mentirosa eres** —murmuró justo antes de que sus labios estuvieran donde tan desesperadamente quería y temía que estuvieran.

Esta vez, ni siquiera se apartó cuando luché tanto como pude. Cuando intenté retorcerme, él contraatacó al forzarme de espaldas, su fuerza bruta ganando con facilidad sobre la mía. Me empujó hacia atrás hasta que mis caderas golpearon algo por detrás.

De repente me encontré medio tumbada sobre la mesa de conferencias, Edward golpeando la silla bloqueando su camino. Ésta golpeó la pared con un sonido alto cuando él me presionó hacia abajo, profundizando el beso, sus labios metiéndose con fuerza en los míos hasta que al final jadeé en susurro. Su lengua serpenteó hacia dentro sin dudar, saboreándome como si mi boca fuera el más dulce y excepcional caramelo.

Sus labios y lengua se movieron con una mezcla de dulzura y posesión, seduciéndome más allá de todas las inhibiciones sexuales con las que había crecido. Su dureza me atravesaba, pero era un peso que estaba ansiosa por sentir, y no podía parar a mis piernas al envolverse entorno a él. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, la nueva posición de nuestros cuerpos permitiendo a su erección presionar contra mí, una fuerza de seducción que deslumbraba cada pequeño sentido común permaneciendo en mi mente. Cuando se apartó un poco, solo pude devolverle la mirada, aturdida.

**—Di mi nombre** —ordenó, su voz incluso más gutural.

Ahora incapaz de resistirme a él, susurré:

**—Edward.**

Él gimió, besándome de nuevo, esta vez dejando ir a mis muñecas para que pudiera acariciarme el pecho con una deliciosa mezcla de rudeza y desesperación. Cuando comenzó a amasarlas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos afinaban mis pezones, mi cabeza cayó contra la mesa mientras me arqueaba hacia él, ofreciéndole todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento, era suya.

**—Eres tan jodidamente sexy** —gruñó, y abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome con tal hambre que jadeé por eso. Parecía que quería devorarme. Y, me di cuenta con sorpresa, que yo quería ser devorada por él—.** Di que quieres que te folle, Bella.**

A pesar de que mi cabeza era un caos y mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, no podía hacerme decir las palabras. Eran demasiado exteriores, demasiado extrañas para alguien que crecía pensando en los términos de "hacer el amor" en lugar del simple dolor de "follar." Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y fui consciente de que vio mi resistencia como un reto.

**—Edward, no…**

**—No te dejaré marchar hasta que digas las palabras** —murmuró al mismo tiempo.

Me abrió la blusa con destreza, llevándose el sujetador con ella, y después estaba mirando mis pechos desnudos. Sonrojándome, apresuradamente traté de cubrirlos a pesar de que podía sentirme humedecer ante el calor de su mirada.

**— ¡No!** —Edward me había alzado los brazos sobre la cabeza otra vez. Usó la otra mano para cubrirme las nalgas y jadeé cuando sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de las curvas, justo antes de acercarme. Bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en la boca, comenzó a chupar—. **Edward —**Chupó con más fuerza**—. Edward.**

Se apartó y me miró, una férrea y posesiva mirada en sus ojos cuando ordenó:

**—Dilo. Di que quieres que te folle, Bella.**

Sacudí la cabeza.

Tomo mi otro pezón en la boca, chupando incluso con más rudeza. Casi lloré ante la sensual tortura, y no pude evitar arquearme hacia él incluso más. Silenciosamente suplicándole que chupase más fuerte y más tiempo. Edward lo hizo, y cuando me mordió el pezón, solté un gemido.

Se apartó de nuevo.

**—Di que quieres que te folle, Bella. ¡Dilo! **

Sollocé:

**—Quiero que me folles.**

Liberó mis brazos para que pudiese pellizcar ambos pezones, hablando con voz ronca:

**—Di, quiero que me folles, Edward.**

Me encontré agarrándole del cabello y la nuca, descaradamente volviendo a empujar su cabeza contra mis pechos.

**—Quiero que me folles, Edward.**

Él pellizcó mis pezones con más fuerza.

**—Ruégalo.**

**—Por favor folla…**

Alguien golpeó la puerta brevemente antes de que fuese abierta, una mujer de cabello grisáceo entrando en la habitación.

**—Edward, tenemos una emerg…** —Su aguda voz abruptamente se apagó cuando nos vio, y me alejé de Edward aun pellizcándome los pezones, mis pechos desnudos a su vista.

Lagrimas escocieron mis ojos ante la culpa y el horror de ser atrapada así, y me aparté de Edward, revolviendo la mesa mientras me cubría los pechos con los brazos. Apresuradamente me puse el sujetador y la blusa negros, escuché a la anciana murmurar una breve disculpa antes de cerrar la puerta. Comencé a llorar por eso. Ella sonaba tan… como si soliese hacer eso.

_¿Hacía él esto con cada chica que le gustaba?_

Casi derrumbándome sobre los tacones cuando di la vuelta, ignoré a Edward llamándome por mi nombre mientras me apresuraba a salir de la habitación, nublada por las lágrimas. Medio esperaba que corriese tras de mí, pero no lo hizo. Bueno, _¿eso estaba diciendo, verdad? _Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos con más furia ante la idea.

Rose saltó sobre sus pies cuando me vio.

**— ¿Qué diablos… estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?**

_ Casi le di mi virginidad al playboy #1 de Holanda, eso es todo. Y ahora estaba pagando el precio por eso. _

Asintiendo nerviosamente, tartamudeé.

**—Nada.**

Pero lo era todo, y despertaba cada mañana llorando debido a que soñaba con él, y me odiaba por ser tan puta.

Entonces recibí una llamada.

**—Hola, Señorita Swan. Soy Carmen de Cullen Inc. me complace informarle que ha sido seleccionada como parte del nuevo departamento de márquetin. Si aún está interesada en el trabajo, nos encantaría tenerla aquí mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Su supervisora, la Señorita Alice, la estará esperando para darle una rápida orientación.**

* * *

**Que tal casi empezamos con lemmon a la primera... Edward todo arrogante y me encanta esta Bella. Hay un pedazo donde se menciona Amanecer, solo subraye el nombre de Edward lo iba a cambiar pero no era lo correcto, asi que lo deje asi.**

**Bueno como ven empezamos una nueva historia tiene 8 capitulos y es una trilogia... espero que me acompañen en esta historia como en las demas... Cuando termine #AmantePeligrosa, empezare a actualizar esta...**

**Gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/Review... Si es que les gusta la historia. El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección #2**

**_No pongas excusas. Si decides trabajar para cualquiera de las empresas que el multimillonario posee… Es lo mismo que decir: "sedúceme, desnúdame, soy tuya."_**

Rose y yo fuimos a comprar ropa de luto, quiero decir, trajes corporativos. Si debía pasar mi entrevista de trabajo, mi arcoíris de vestidos surtidos y de tres piezas no tendría lugar en Cullen Inc.

** — ¿Estás segura de que la última falda que compraste no violará el código de vestimenta de tu lugar de trabajo?** —preguntó Rose riendodespués de más de dos horas de visitas a las boutiques.

Sorbí.

** —Ya me di por vencida con mi ropa de colores. No pueden quitarme mis minis, también.**

Obstaculizada por las bolsas de papel, me volví a un lado, con la intención de empujar la puerta de cristal de la entrada de Luigi con mis caderas. Justo al bajar las caderas con todas mis fuerzas, alguien abrió la puerta desde el otro lado al mismo tiempo.

**— ¡Oh! **—Mi corazón saltó de miedo cuando me sentí derrumbarme, pero un par de manos de inmediato me sujetaron por la cintura.

Levanté la mirada, y puse una sonrisa avergonzada en mis labios. Mi salvador me sonrió, sus ojos brillantes cuando me puso cuidadosamente de nuevo en mis pies.

**—De nada** —respondió a mi silenciosa disculpa. Estaba vestido casualmente en camisa y pantalones vaqueros y se veía extremadamente delicioso. O al menos eso era lo que Jane habría dicho, ya que a ella le gustaba el tipo alto, moreno y guapo.

Me sonrojé por la admiración no disimulada en sus ojos, halagada e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Mis padres me enviaron a una escuela sólo para chicas y me convencieron para inscribirme en la universidad de damas también. Era lo mismo en nuestra empresa, rodeada por farmacéuticas e investigadoras de R&D. Así que confía en mí cuando te digo que todo lo que sabía de los chicos era lo que había visto en The Bachelor y Vampire Diaries, lo cual, si crees en ello, no era exactamente un gran material de referencia. Podría terminar con un vampiro dispuesto a cambiarme por un millón de dólares si no tenía cuidado.

** —Gracias** —dije con una leve inclinación de cabeza y rápidamente lo esquivé, arrastrando a una Rose sonriendo detrás de mí.

**—Quería pedirle su número, ya sabes** —dijo Rose después de dar nuestros pedidos al camarero. Ella había ordenado ensalada y café. Me había pedido lo mismo, junto con un pequeño plato de fettuccine.

Dieta nunca había sido una palabra válida en mi diccionario. En lo que a mí respecta, era una palabra inventada por el mal monstruo anti- placer.

** —Hmm.** —Hice el sonido evasivo, ocupada cortando las etiquetas de los precios para así poder tener más fácil el cálculo de mis gastos más tarde en casa.

Tanto mi abuelo como Rose eran ex-militares de escasos recursos, y nos lo inculcaron con mucha fuerza en nuestra infancia. Pones estos dos elementos juntos y tienes niñas que compran poco en las librerías, incluso aunque nuestros límites de tarjetas de crédito podrían pagar mucho más que eso. Mientras esperábamos los aperitivos, le dije a Rose sobre las otras dos ofertas de trabajo que he recibido de empresas que eran tan bien conocidas como Cullen Inc.

** —Una de ellas incluso me ofreció mil dólares en el acto, como un bono por firmar.**

Rose se atragantó.

**— ¿Y no lo tomaste?**

Me mordí el labio.

**—Realmente quiero el trabajo en Cullen. Es mi trabajo de ensueño…**

Ella sonrió.

**—Además de su jefe de ensueño, también, con su pene de ensueño…**

Me atraganté con mi café.

**—No tiene nada que ver con eso.**

Pero Rose solo cantó:

**—Así que piensas que su pene es…**

**—No, no.**

Rose todavía no sabía lo que pasó o que casi nos pasó y cómo totalmente tuve mi paseo de vergüenza después de mi uno a uno con el playboy #1 de Netherland. Ayer por la noche, me quedé despierta hasta tarde para poder buscar en Google todo lo que había que saber sobre Edward. Wikipedia dijo que era un graduado de Eton y Cambridge y un hijo único. Su padre se había retirado hacía mucho tiempo, pero su madre era Presidente de la Junta, mientras que él había tomado el relevo de Director General hacía unos años, encabezando personalmente la entrada de la compañía en el mercado Americano.

A los treinta y dos años, lo que él logró para Cullen Inc. era alucinante. Pero lo que realmente me dejó asombrada y bastante disgustada fue cómo los nombres de sus ex amantes, putas, y rameras podrían fácilmente llenar un directorio de teléfono.

** —Sólo te advierto, Bella** —murmuró Rose—. **Los romances de oficina nunca terminan bien.**

Dejé escapar un resoplido impropio de una dama, sin poder evitarlo. Romance definitivamente no era algo en el vocabulario de Edward Cullen. Sexo sorprendentemente caliente, sí, pero no un gran romanticismo. Él podría haberme dado mi primer mini orgasmo, y podría mantenerme despierta con sueños húmedos consecutivos, pero no era el señor Correcto que he estado esperando.

**Lección #3**

**_Centrarse en la búsqueda de Sr. Correcto. Y no Sr. Vulgar. Si su multimillonario se entera, él no te dejará ir hasta que te tenga a ti._**

_No voy a buscar a Edward Cullen. _Era un mantra que repetía en mi mente constantemente mientrashacia mi camino a la zona de recepción 34/F de las oficinas ejecutivasde Cullen Inc. La chica detrás del mostrador, Carmen, me sonriócálidamente. Lucía joven y burbujeante, pero, también, vestía de negro,y era una prueba de que había tomado la decisión correcta al comprartodo un guardarropa corporativo negro. En esta oficina cualquier otrocolor podría conseguir que se me etiquetara como de Al-Qaeda o algoigualmente horrible y era algo que debía ser evitado a toda costa.

**— ¿Señorita Swan?**

**—Esa soy yo. ¿Está la Señorita Alice lista?**

**—Sí, ella va a apreciar que eres puntual. Deja que te lleve con ella ahora.** —Carmen me acompañó hasta la misma sala de conferencia,tuve el punto más alti-bajo en mi vida. Ya estaba sonrojada al momentoen el que entré en la habitación, el sentido de la vergüenza me atacacuando recuerdo la cara de la mujer mayor en shock al verme enbrazos de su jefe.

_Dios._ El recuerdo me hizo sentir como una puta. Edward no estaba a la vista, no es que lo estuviera buscando o algo. Solo una mujer estaba dentro de la habitación, y hombre, _¡Ella daba miedo!_ hizo que la mirada de Anna Wintour luciera posiblemente más cálida. Se puso de pie en el momento que entré, luciendo esbelta en su polo negro abotonado, encima lleva un jersey de rayas en blanco y negro y combina con un cinturón de cuero y medias negras.

El impacto general fue fenomenal. Guao, era todo lo que podía pensar.

—Hola, Bella. Mi nombre es Alice, y usted estará reportándose a mí. —Su voz era muy, muy culta, con el mínimo indicio de un acento francés.

Era aterradora. Estuve tentada a huir, pero la sola idea de trabajar en el trabajo de mis sueños me mantuvo en mi lugar. Sacudí su mano con cautela y una mueca de dolor, con un pequeño temblor en mi voz dije:

**—Hola, Señorita Alice. Solo me gustaría decirle lo emocionada que estoy de trabajar con usted y la compañía.**

**—Solo Alice, ma belle.**

Asentí estúpidamente, y con cuidado me senté en la silla que ella indicó con un movimiento de su bien manicurada mano.

**—Ahora, ¿sabes lo que es la Compañía Cullen?**

** —Sí.** —Recité lo que aprendí de la página web, lo cual era bastante de todo ya que tenía memoria fotográfica—. **Es una de las compañías** **con más crecimiento en Europa y en Norte América. Se especializa en** **bienes raíces y en entretenimiento. El Señor Carlisle Cullen se centra en los** **bienes raíces mientras que su hijo, Edward Cullen, se centra en** **convertir libros y mangas en películas de éxito de taquilla y series de** **televisión.** —No quería sonar como si estuviese intentando impresionarla o algo así, aunque en realidad si lo estaba. Solo quería asegurarme de que supiese que no me estaba tomando ésta entrevista a la ligera.

**—Eso es. Magnifico** —murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa—. **Ahora, te hemos contratado para ser nuestra especialista en marketing.**

Parpadeé.

**—Pensé que solo estaban buscando a una investigadora.**

**—Cierto** —respondió Alice—. **Pero tu investigación será tanto textual como en campo. Lo que pasa es que no solo estamos interesados realmente en donde te has graduado, cuál es tu grado, o si quiera donde trabajaste con anterioridad.**

Me enderecé antes sus palabras, ahora incluso más confusa.

**—En lo que estábamos verdaderamente interesados era en tu habilidad para conocer a talentos de negocios con tu principal pasión. Y eso es interpretar, ¿no?**

Me llevó un tiempo adaptarme a sus francesas, umm, peculiaridades verbales. Dijo "no," pero lo que realmente quería decir era "sí"… _¿sí?_

Finalmente asentí.

**—Err, sí, me encanta interpretar.**

Su rostro permaneció serio cuando preguntó:

**—Pero no puedes escribir para salvar tu vida, ¿no?**

La forma en que Alice lo dijo me hizo doblarme de dolor, pero era verdad.

**—Sí.**

**—Y eso es el por qué te necesitamos. No estamos interesados en contratar escritores. Suelen ser parciales y egoístas, con frecuencia incapaces de apreciar lo que otra persona escribe sobre ellos. Pero tú, sabes cómo juzgar los libros y escribir sin ser una escritora y eso es el por qué te necesitamos.**

**—Ya veo.** —Pero no lo veía.

**—Eso es lo que llamarías un trabajo de ensueño, querida.**

Tiré de mi asiento con sus palabras. Las palabras sonaban misteriosas, más como una maldición que una bendición.

Alice se acercó.

**—Tu principal trabajo es conocer y si es posible, predecir, cual es la tendencia en el mercado ahora mismo con respecto a estos materiales. Necesitas buscar trabajos dignos de espectadores internacionales. Tienes un blog, ¿no?**

El repentino cambio de tema, hizo que mi cabeza girara un poco, pero asentí de nuevo.

**—Y tú evalúas trabajos allí, ¿no?**

**—Sí.** —_ ¿Ella me busco también? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?_

** —Así que quiero que hagas lo mismo aquí, pero sólo esta vez, escucharas.** —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y me miró con sus ojos naturalmente verdes e increíblemente nítidos— **¿Tomarás el trabajo, no?**

**—Estaría loca si no. **—Era todo lo que podía decir.

Después Alice me dijo que yo, junto a los otros dos candidatos, llamados a una segunda entrevista ayer, tenemos el mismo trabajo. Trabajaríamos en equipo y de forma individual, en función o necesidad. El salario que ella citó para mí era el sueldo estándar en la industria, pero también que podría aumentar en poco tiempo, basado en mi rendimiento. El lado bueno, es que recibiría comida gratis en el trabajo, excelente pago extra cuando sea necesario y subsidio de transporte.

De lunes a jueves, era obligatorio asistir en traje de oficina. Los viernes era todo se vale. Mi horario de trabajo sería de 8:00 am a 5:00 pm. Sin periodo de gracia. Oh, y una cosa más, Alice me ha enviado una posdata, los romances de oficina no están permitidos. Un dejavú me llamó la atención por segunda vez, y casi me estremezco ante él.

Edward no estaba aún por ninguna parte cuando finalmente salí por las puertas de Cullen Inc. Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando llegué al otro lado de la calle.

**— ¿Aló?**

**— ¿Me extrañaste, Bella?**

_Demonios, era él… Edward._

El mundo entero desapareció en el momento en el que me di cuenta con quien estaba hablando. La gente pasaba caminando constantemente delante de mí, los conductores tocaban la bocina, y había incluso un equipo de construcción a pocos metros perforando en el cemento, haciendo Dios sabe qué, pero ninguno de esos ruidos llegó a mis oídos.

**— ¿Bella? **—No sabía que decir, así que me quedé en silencio, secretamente repitiendo el sonido de su voz una y otra vez, especialmente la parte donde dice mi nombre con esa voz con acento—. **Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, schat**_—. ¿Qué quiere decir la última palabra? _La buscaría en google después de esto. Cuando no respondí, su tono pasó de seductor a serio y preguntó**—. ¿Por qué te escapaste?**

_¿Por qué no corriste tras de mí? _Pero no podía preguntarle eso, _¿Podía? _Eso sería, como, estarrogándole que venga atrás de mí. Finalmente dije con una voz duraque necesitó de todas mis dotes de actriz para llevarse a cabo:

**—No creo que debamos hablar así nunca más. Estaré trabajando para ti a partir de mañana. Sería inapropiado.**

Una larga pausa siguió, una que me puso ansiosa y tensa a pesar de que no quería estar así. Debía colgar ahora. Lo sabía, pero no podía.

**—Eso es imposible.**

Inhalé bruscamente ante las palabras. Consciente de la chispa de alivio que pasó por mí, y avergonzada de ello. _Oh, Dios, soy tan patética._ A veces, era demasiado terca para mi propio bien. Edward Cullen era una mala noticia. _¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirme que todo lo que tenga que ver con el mujeriego número uno de los países bajos sin duda va a terminar no solo con un himen roto, sino con un corazón roto también?_ Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de mi teléfono celular.

**—Voy a colgar, Señor Cullen, por favor solo…**

**—Quiero follarte demasiado como para mantenerme alejado.**

_Joder._

Miré mi teléfono, deseando que fuera un magnifico gigante cobrizo el que estuviera mirando en su lugar. Con tan solo esas pocas palabras el arruinó cualquier compostura que tuviera. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo me tenía sobre la mesa, devorando mi pecho, su prominente erección contra mi centro, y yo ahora, empapada en medio de una calle pública.

**—Deje de decir cosas como esas** —dije débilmente. Era una respuesta pobre, lo sé, pero ¿Ahora mismo? Eso era, como, el mejor plato que podía servir.

**— ¿Por qué no?** —El ronroneo de su voz me hizo temblar. Algo de lo que estaba segura era que había gente mirándome raro, como si se dieran cuenta. Todavía era temprano, el sol enviaba rayos dorados por todo el lugar, y sin embargo aquí estaba yo temblando de deseo.

**—Simplemente no podemos. No es… Solo no podemos, ¿de acuerdo?**

Se rio entre dientes, y el sonido envió escalofríos deliciosamente eróticos por mi espina dorsal. Era como si pudiera sentir su dedo detrás de mi espalda, prometiéndome placer y cien veces más intenso si finalmente dejo que me tome.

**—Bella, ya lo estamos haciendo, lo admitas o no. Y mañana, cuando llegues al trabajo, vamos a hacer mucho más que esto.**

* * *

**Uff eso si que estuvo corto, me encanta esta Bella, al menos por ahora, extrañaron a Edward? Como ven el ya tiene puesto el ojo en la bala osea en Bella, cuanto tardara Bella en caer en las redes de Ed?**

**Bueno muchas gracias por que solo fue el primer capitulo y la historia ha sido muy bien recibida. No me molestaria que tuviera mas Review ^^.**

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil... Las actualizaciones aun no lo decido.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección # 4**

**_No pidas ser amigos con tu multimillonario. Él pensará que después de que los beneficios, no eres amistosa._**

En teoría, el primer día de trabajo debía haber sido como los primeros días en la escuela. Tenías que inspeccionar los alrededores, conocer nuevos amigos y ami-enemigos, y averiguar lo que había que hacer para no ser un paria. Pero la cuestión era que nunca había experimentado problemas en el primer día, sobre todo porque tendía a esquivarlos por completo. En el momento en que me presenté en la escuela, Rose y Jane ya habían suavizado las cosas para mí. Eran geniales, pero yo era genial por asociación.

_Obviamente, esa no era una opción en el trabajo._

Me di una ducha temprano y elegí un conjunto perfectamente modesto para mi primer día: blusa negra, pantalones a juego, y botas de tacón bajo. Mis minis estarían en receso hasta nuevo aviso. Carmen y Alice ya estaban trabajando cuando llegué a Cullen, Inc., haciéndome prometer que no iba a dejar que mi alarma sonara tres veces a partir de mañana. Con suerte, dobles repeticiones serían suficientes para hacerme llegar al trabajo antes que mi superior.

Cuando llegué a la oficina donde Alice me había dirigido, vi a los otros dos ejecutivos de marketing de los que ella me había hablado. Mi corazón se hundió. Uno de ellos era Rubia de Bote. Llevaba una blusa de cuello también, pero desabrochada, abierta para revelar más de una a vistazo de sus copas D. Junto a ella, me sentí como si tuviera pechos del tamaño de huevos. Huevos de petirrojo, incluso. Su falda era mucho más larga que la mía, pero tenía hendiduras a mitad del muslo a cada lado, y sus piernas parecían infinitamente largas con sus malditos tacones de aguja.

Inmediatamente, pensé en Rubia de Bote a la altura de Edward con su atuendo y mi corazón se apretó. El último en hacer nuestro trío fue Seth, un gay graduado de la Ivy League que parecía tener una afición por las gafas dorky y camisas a cuadros. Me había fijado en él en la entrevista, y llevaba la misma combinación. Seth y yo nos sonreímos. En un instante, supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien. Rubia de Bote y yo nos evaluamos una a la otra sin sonreír. Con la misma rapidez, sabía que íbamos a ser ami-enemigas de por vida.

La oficina que nos dieron tenía paredes de color púrpura claro, un color que era muy agradable a la vista. Un lado de la habitación era de cristal puro, proporcionándonos una vista del impresionante paisaje urbano. El lado izquierdo de la sala, junto a la puerta, lindaba nuestra oficina con la de Alice, estaba flanqueada por tres cubículos. Cada cubículo tenía una mesa, una silla y un armario archivador. Viéndose inmensamente diplomático, Seth optó por la mesa central para mantenernos a Rubia de Bote, o más bien Heidi, y a mí apartadas. En el lado opuesto de la habitación se hallaba una gran mesa de trabajo, la cual asumí era donde estaríamos haciendo nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Miré ansiosamente. _No._ Cuando llegué a mi cubículo, encontré una nota de post-it pegado en mi pantalla LCD de Alice, pidiéndonos revisar los últimos proyectos de Cullen Entertainment.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, Alice llegó a ver nuestro progreso.

Para entonces, se hizo evidente para todos nosotros que representábamos a diferentes categorías. Me dieron la YA y comedias románticas, Seth estaba allí para las series de lucha como Naruto y Pokemon, así como Yaoi. Yaoi o shonen-ai era un término genérico para las historias M/M. Al parecer, Cullen quiso capitalizar la moda Brokeback. En cuanto a Heidi, representaba el género chick lit adulto, centrándose en las obras de manga y asiáticos desde las líneas del diario de Bridget Jones y Erin Brockovich.

Mi mayor temor sobre el trabajo no era ser capaz de contribuir, sino que a medida que avanzaba el día, poco a poco, felizmente, darme cuenta de que este trabajo significaba algo para mí. Con mi fluidez en japonés y mandarín, tuve la oportunidad de obtener más información acerca de las distintas series que podría recomendar para la empresa. No me limité a sitios traducidos en inglés sino que profundicé en los blogs de ambos mangas y sus lectores.

Estaba tan absorta con lo que estaba haciendo que no me había dado cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo había venido y se había ido. En el momento en que mi estómago soltó un gruñido de protesta audible tuve a Heidi mirándome y a Seth riendo, ya eran las tres de la tarde. Gran error, podía escuchar a la siempre práctica Rose chasqueando en mi cabeza. Nunca le muestres a tu jefe que tienes tanta diversión en el trabajo que estás dispuesta a saltarte el almuerzo. Después, lo esperarán todo el tiempo.

** — ¿Podrías decirle a Alice que salí a tomar un almuerzo rápido?** —le pregunté a Seth mientras agarraba mi bolso de la mesa.

Seth asintió, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Parecía tan absorto como yo con su propio trabajo.

**—Te mandaré un mensaje si ella necesita algo urgente.**

**—Gracias** —le dije sobre mi hombro, ya a punto de salir.

Heidi y yo no nos miramos mientras me iba. Sí, realmente éramos ami-enemigas. Los empleados de Cullen, Inc. tenían acceso a una cafetería privada en 30/F, que parecía más un vestíbulo de hotel celebrando una feria de alimentos gourmet. El personal estaba vestido de, lo adivinaste, totalmente de negro. Una sección de la cafetería tenía acogedoras cabinas en forma de media luna mientras que el resto tenía juegos de mesas de acero y sillas con accesorios con los mejores manteles y cojines, ambos también en negro.

Todos teníamos provisiones de comida diaria. Cuánto gastabas dependía de tu nivel de trabajo. En este momento, tenía 10 dólares para gastar cada día y cualquier cosa más tenía que pagarla de mi bolsillo.

Para tomar tú hora de almuerzo, debías marcar la salida. La mayoría de las personas lo habían tomado para el momento en que la máquina escaneó mis huellas dactilares. En lo alto, un enorme tablero mostraba una lista de las iniciales de todos los empleados que trabajan para Cullen, Inc. La luz junto a mis iniciales parpadeó azul, lo que significaba que estaba en descanso. Volvería a verde una vez que el reloj diera vueltas o rojo si no me presentaba a trabajar.

Mis ojos se desviaron inconscientemente a la parte superior del tablero, donde las propios iníciales de Edward también estaban en exhibición.

_Azul._

Allí iba mi corazón, corriendo todo el camino hasta la línea de meta de la absoluta estupidez emocional y ganando el primer lugar. La cafetería estaba casi desierta cuando pasé por la puerta giratoria. Una mesa en la esquina estaba ocupada por internas riendo, que en repetidas ocasiones miraban por encima de su hombro.

_¿Su tema de interés?_

Estaba de espaldas a la mía, pero el exquisito color de su pelo era fácilmente reconocible. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la estación italiana, mi corazón desgarrado entre querer que me viera y deseando que no lo hiciera. Pedí espaguetis con albóndigas y capuchino helado, esperé pacientemente mi orden porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no pensar en Edward, y después elegí una mesa junto a la ventana, lejos de las chicas risueñas. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café, di una mirada muy subrepticia en donde Edward estaba sentado.

_Él no estaba allí._

La decepción hizo que mis hombros se inclinaran y me consolé haciendo rotar una buena cantidad de espaguetis con el tenedor y alimentándome. Muy pronto, el delicioso sabor me hizo olvidar temporalmente playboys holandeses y mini-orgasmos. Cerré los ojos, saboreando la maravillosa textura y el sabor picante de mis albóndigas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de mí, una sonrisa maliciosa conocida en los labios, un vaso de agua en una mano. Estaba vestido con otro traje a rayas, verde oscuro esta vez, y también definía la amplitud de sus hombros. Su camisa azul pálido debajo estaba parcialmente desabrochada, dejando entrever su pecho, el mismo pecho que tuve la oportunidad de… Horrorizada por donde mis pensamientos se dirigían, susurré:

** — ¡No debería estar aquí!** —Entonces recordé dónde estábamos y con quién estaba hablando y añadí a regañadientes—: **Señor.**

Se rió cuando me vio mirando nerviosamente alrededor. No pude evitarlo. No quería que nadie supiera, viera, que estaba hablando con él, y mucho menos compartiendo una mesa con él. Rozaba la inadecuación, del tipo que bien podría hacer que me despidieran o hablar en voz baja y astuta. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no podía decidirlo en ese momento, no había nadie alrededor, e incluso las internas riendo no estaban a la vista.

Poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa, dijo:

**—Ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo para venir aquí**—Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Él había estado esperando por mí? Cuando no respondí, una sonrisa torcida tocó sus labios—. **¿Lo haces deliberadamente?**

Frunciendo el ceño, confundida, le pregunté:

**— ¿Hacer qué?**

**—Volverme loco con tu silencio. No hablas cuando la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen y hablas cuando espero que no.**

Cuando no dije nada, suspiró:

**—Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo.**

Mordiéndome el labio, le confesé:

**—No lo estoy haciendo deliberadamente. Es sólo que no sé qué decir cuando estoy cerca de ti**. —Era cierto. Me gustaba hablar mucho. Perocuando Edward estaba cerca, no podía evitar que mi lengua seenredara, no podía dejar de estar en guardia ya que sólo la primera vezque nos conocimos, él me había mostrado tan fácil lo absolutamentedébil que era mi cuerpo cuando estaba en su presencia.

Se inclinó, tan de repente que casi salté de mi asiento como un conejo asustado.

**— ¿Qué?** —pregunté casi a la defensiva.

**— ¿Por qué huiste?**

Espeté:

** — ¿Por qué no viniste tras de mí?** —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron, me maldije sin parar.

_Mierda. Idiota. Tonta. _¿Por qué tengo que ponerme en evidencia de esa manera?

Incredulidad brilló en los ojos de Edward, y le devolví la mirada desafiante, con cautela. Me tensé cuando empezó a hablar.

**—Porque no.** —Su respuesta no debería haberme sorprendido, pero lo hizo, su voz implacablemente dura cuando pronunció esas tres pequeñas palabras—: **Te deseo, Bella.**

Aún más que un poco herida por su rechazo, porque así era como lo sentía, dije con frialdad:

**—Bueno, no me puedes tener.**

Su voz se hizo más seductora.

**—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Pero no quiero forzarte. Quiero que vengas a mí con gusto y voy a hacer lo que sea…**

Incapaz de soportar escuchar más porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto, lo interrumpí desesperadamente.

**—Edward…**

**—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre** —susurró.

_Me encanta cuando dices el mío también, pensé con tristeza. Demasiado, y ese era el problema. _Lo miré, esta vez sin molestarme en ocultar la súplica en mis ojos.

**—No soy de tu liga, Edward. No tengo aventuras de una sola noche. No hago esas cosas. Sólo... no me gustas** —terminé sin poder hacer nada.

**—Sé lo que estás diciendo, cariño** —respondió, y la forma en que sus ojos ardían directo hacia mí me hizo tragar. Oh Dios. Sus ojos me dijeron que en este momento estaba duro, lo había estado desde el principio. _Por mí._ La humedad se formó entre mis piernas en respuesta. El triunfo ardió en sus ojos—. **Pero es demasiado tarde. En el momento en que entraste en mi oficina, con tu traje de color rosa y sonrisa radiante, la forma en que me hablaste sin coqueteo, la forma en que deslumbraste a todo hombre en la habitación sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello…**—Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se llenara de tanto deseo que no podía respirar. Él pintaba a una mujer que no conocía y, sin embargo la forma en que me miraba con tanta intensidad me dijo que yo era ella—. **Quiero estar dentro de ti mucho, Bella, y voy a tenerte.**

Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía. Su mirada me había esclavizado una vez más, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no inclinarme hacia él y rogar por su toque. En un último esfuerzo por salvarme, dije con voz temblorosa:

**— ¿No podemos ser solo amigos?**

Sin previo aviso, me encontré siendo tirada hacia delante por debajo de la mesa, y dejé escapar un grito ahogado de shock cuando sentí su mano pasar por debajo de mi falda.

Me puse rígida.

**—Shhh, querida, o la gente sabrá** —susurró. Traté de alejarme un poco, pero él se vengó ahuecando mi núcleo palpitante, con su mano lo suficientemente grande para marcar cada centímetro con su toque—. **Si sigues moviéndote, desgarraré tu…**

**— ¡No voy a moverme!** —Medio jadeé las palabras mientras lo miraba. Pero esto sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Entonces sentí sus dedos pasando por debajo de la tela de encaje y mi espalda se irguió aún más—. **No, Con…** —Me tragué un gemido cuando sus dedos trazaron una línea recta contra mi carne, paralelamente a mis pliegues, antes de que él presionara su pulgar muy suavemente contra la pequeña protuberancia de carne que incluso yo nunca había tocado.

** — ¿Quieres que te haga venir?** —Sus palabras burlonas fueron acompañadas por el movimiento de sus dedos, entrando y saliendo de mí, pero en realidad nunca entrando. Enloquecida de necesidad, de hecho, me encontré a mí misma avanzando poco a poco, como si al hacerlo pudiera atrapar sus dedos dentro de mí. _Oh Dios, ¿qué me estaba pasando?_ Edward Cullen era un desconocido de todas maneras. Sin embargo, allí estaba yo, anhelando sus caricias como una adicción con la que no podía vivir—. **Bella.**

**—Sí** —gemí.

**—Sin embargo, tienes que prometerme que guardarás silencio**— Asentí, incapaz de decir nada más porque sus dedos se movían de nuevo, subiendo y bajando en contra de mi calor—. **¿Estás lista?**

** —Tu…** —Mi boca se separó en un grito silencioso de placer agonizante porque Edward me había tomado por sorpresa de nuevo, deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera en un ritmo que hizo que un enorme escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

**—Tranquila, cariño**—Asentí, agarrando el mantel desesperadamente con una mano mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar que mi cuerpo encontrara las embestidas de sus dedos. Estaba tan mojada y loca de deseo por él, que incluso esta primera penetración de mi cuerpo no me dolió. En todo caso, sólo me dejó con ganas de más y más—. **¿Quieres que sea más rápido?** —Asentí y cerré los ojos cuando sus dedos empujaron dentro y fuera aumentando la velocidad, cortándome la respiración—. **¿Más fuerte? **—Asentí otra vez, porque no quería hablar. Tenía miedo de que si abría la boca, iba a terminar gimiendo de placer en su lugar. Sus dedos me follaron duro y más rápido esta vez, y casi me doble en mi asiento cuando un segundo dedo me penetró. _Oh, oh… ¿un tercer dedo_? Esto fue demasiado—. **Bella.** —Su voz estaba llena de deseo ahora, casi gutural de nuevo. Tuve que obligarme a abrir los ojos—. **Quiero que te corras ahora**—Mi respiración se detuvo—. **Quiero que te corras empalada en mis dedos, tan profundo como puedas en tu interior. ¿Muy bien, cariño?** —Sólo podía mirarlo en deseo silenciado—. **Di sí —**dijo él entre dientes.

**—Sí.**

** —Entonces hazlo ahora.** —Y casi como si lo hubiéramos ensayado mil veces, empujó sus dedos justo cuando levanté mis caderas para encontrarme con su empuje. Me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras convulsionaba a su alrededor, consciente de la humedad goteando por mis muslos. Mareada por el placer, observé a Edward tomar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sumergirlo en el agua. Después de un momento, sentí el frío tacto de la tela en mis muslos. Mis piernas se abrieron por sí mismas mientras Edward me limpiaba de manera eficiente bajo la mesa mientras su otra mano tamborileaba en un ritmo perezoso sobre la mesa, su mirada dorada brillando con satisfacción—. **Tienes razón, cariño** —murmuró cuando apartó la mano, aparentemente satisfecho con la forma en que me había limpiado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de complicidad cuando escuchó cerrarse mis piernas inmediatamente al momento en que retiró la mano.

Aún tratando de que mis piernas no temblaran y preguntándome si podía caminar en línea recta después del primer orgasmo que tuve en mi vida, me pregunté con voz temblorosa:

**— ¿Tengo razón de qué?**

**—Esta amistad nuestra.** —Él se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido, absolutamente precioso e imperturbable, ni un poco avergonzado por el hecho de haberme hecho participar en un acto público de relaciones sexuales con él. Me sonrió de nuevo—. Me gusta este tipo de amistad, Bella. **Espero más de lo mismo.**

* * *

**Como ven van apareciendo mas personajes, quería poner otra vez a Emmett de gay, pero me dije ellas se molestaran y me diran que soy muy repetitiva. Eso si, en lo que a mi refiere cuando se trate de la mejor amiga de Bella, para mi siempre sera Rose, y la pareja de Rose... Adivinen? Ahora le toca a Seth ser parte de este fic como un chico gay.**

**Como ven ya hubo acción, como ven la "Amistad" de Bella y Edward? Me compadezco de Bella si que aguanta la chica! Esperemos que esta motivación de Edward le aclare las ideas!**

**Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, se que el capi es corto pero bueno algo es algo no? El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección # 5**

**_No te dejes confundir por un multimillonario. Él lo verá como una invitación y encontrar más formas para confundirte incluso más._**

Mi fin de semana fue gastado holgazaneando en casa de Rose. Que no había querido cobrarme el alquiler, pero yo había insistido. Todas nuestras comidas consistían en tomar productos importados de supermercados cercanos y cadenas de comida rápida, ya que ambas no teníamos ni idea de cómo cocinar. Cuando se fue el domingo para encontrarse con otro grupo de amigos, rápidamente aproveché el tiempo para buscar en Google más información sobre Edward. No pude evitarlo. Ya que era una obsesión, pero no podía soportar que nadie lo supiera. Justo solo esta semana, más fotos de Edward fueron subidas, con una chica del brazo diferente para cada evento que asistió.

De los pedazos de chismes, también me enteré de que había salido del país a navegar con sus amigos, otros dos multimillonarios que eran casi tan guapos como él. Un famoso paparazzi de celebridades se refirió a ellos colectivamente como los tres Mosqueteros. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo también a pesar de que el nombre hizo que mi corazón punzara.

_Dios, era patético._ Cualquier cosa sobre él y yo, estaba allí, pero, sabía que necesitaba algún tipo de carcasa dura para mi corazón. Tenía que ser más dura para sobrevivir a los ataques del seductor playboy # 1 de Holanda.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Llegué tan pronto como pude a trabajar el lunes, pero Alice ya estaba instalado en su silla ultra inteligente cuando llegué a nuestra oficina. Ella también tenía un nuevo conjunto de post-it pegados a nuestras pantallas LCD, y se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un Donald Rumsfeld, en ese sentido.

Woodward en el estado de negación de la verdad, tenía esa cosa rara con las controversias políticas y con los encubrimientos, el autor había revelado como Rumsfeld, que seguía siendo el secretario de Defensa de los , entonces, emitiría notas adhesivas blancas cada vez que tuviera nuevas responsabilidades y deberes para su pueblo. Los llamaban los copos de nieve, y la mayoría de esas notas adhesivas habían sido sobre la guerra en Irak.

Echando un vistazo a mi propio conjunto de copos de nieve, tenía que preguntarme qué tipo de guerra estaba librando Alice en nombre de Cullen Inc. Mis Post-It pedían una presentación en Power Point para una serie de manga que pudiéramos recomendar, la cual debía tener los tres grandes, romance, acción y comedia. Y solo porque Alice tenía mucha fe en nosotros tres, ¡es dicho en su copo de nieve!, Estaríamos presentando nuestra recomendación para un pequeño grupo de gerentes de nivel medio esta misma tarde.

Me doblé hacia abajo inmediatamente a trabajar, ya que me pareció totalmente divertido y desafiante, una gran combinación que tenía mi corazón bombeando, casi tan rápido como solía hacer siempre que Edward… mierda , mierda, mierda. No voy a pensar en él, no lo hare, me cantaba a mí misma en silencio.

Con determinación volví a centrarme en mi presentación, le pregunté a Seth:

**— ¿Sabes cómo importar vídeos a Power Point?**

**—Lo siento, hun, ni una sola idea **—respondió de inmediato.

Me tragué mi orgullo, y pregunté:

**— ¿Heidi?**

Ella me dio una mirada con sus ojos muy abiertos como si no estuviera totalmente segura.

**—No tengo ni idea tampoco.** —Hoy, ella estaba vestida con otro insinuante atuendo. Uno pensaría que los chicos se acostumbrarían a sus atuendos, pero no. Mientras que los días pasaban, Seth me dijo que el Club de fans de libertinos de Heidi solo parecía crecer y crecer en número.

También su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, como siempre, la única cosa que yo le envidiaba en secreto. Me encantaba como se vestía, ¿pero los cosméticos? No tanto. Rimel, polvo, brillo de labios y yo estaban en mi límite de tiempo, mientras creía que Heidi incluso se recortaba el pelo de la nariz. Lo que sea. Bien por ella.

A las doce y media, salí a comprar una barra de energía de las que vendía la máquina, sin saber que detrás de las ventanas tintadas había un par de ojos dorados tras cada uno de mis movimientos. La barra de energía estaba deliciosa, pero insuficiente. Deslicé otra moneda en la ranura y marqué el botón necesario, pero esta vez nada salió.

**— ¡Oh, vamos!** —No me podía permitir ningún retraso en estos momentos.

**—Aquí, déjame ver** —habló alguien por detrás y un momento más tarde, un hombre de cabello oscuro se inclinaba ligeramente hacia abajo, su puño golpeando un lado de la máquina expendedora.

La barra de energía finalmente cayó y la agarré. Mirando hacia arriba, yo estaba a punto de agradecer al Sr. Arréglalo, por su ayuda, pero terminé jadeando en su lugar.

**— ¡Tú!**

Estaba tan sorprendida que sus labios formaron una sonrisa de contento, ya que me había sonrojado de nuevo.

**—Pareces hacer un hábito de necesitar mi ayuda** —murmuró.

Era el mismo tipo que me había ayudado en el momento que fui de compras por la ropa de trabajo. Era una coincidencia tan extraña que durante más de un momento, solo pude parpadear ante él, preguntándome si era el hombre perfecto. Sí, sabía que estaba saltando totalmente en conclusiones, en cuanto a como del punto A al punto Z, de hecho, pero se veía como lo que había sucedido entre mis padre. Renee y Charlie se enamoraron a primera vista. Ni siquiera habían hablado entre sí. Ellos solo se habían mirado a los ojos del otro, y eso fue todo.

_¿Podría este hombre ser el único para mí?_

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre me tendió la mano y dijo:

**—Soy Embry Call, por cierto.** —Parecía aún más alto y más guapo de lo que recordaba, pero con la misma piel aceituna y los ojos de color marrón claro.

**—Bella Swan** —le devolví tímidamente, estrechándole la mano. Al soltarlo, le dije en tono de disculpa—: **Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer** **una presentación en tres horas.**

**—Claro** —respondió él con facilidad—. **Buena suerte.**

**—Gracias.** —Cuando me di la vuelta para alejarme, podía sentir su mirada siguiéndome. Me hizo adicionalmente más torpe y consciente, tropezando con mis propios pies cuando llegué a la oficina que compartía con Seth y Heidi.

Seth levantó una ceja cuando entré.

**—Te ves feliz.** —Rápidamente le conté sobre Mr. Arréglalo.

**—Oh. Un romance de oficina prohibido con el de las obras, ¿entonces?**

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en Edward, y el recuerdo era más que suficientes para limpiar todas las buenas sensaciones que tuve sobre Embry. Desinflada, sacudí la cabeza.

**—No** —suspiré—. No es para mí. —Yo podría encontrar a Embry atractivo pero era probablemente porque su admiración era muy obvia para mí lo que era emocionante. Pero eso era todo. Él no me hacía sentir viva con una sola mirada y desde luego no me hacía sentir caliente, húmeda y molesta, todo al mismo tiempo con unas pocas palabras.

Las tres llegaron antes de lo esperado y antes de darme cuenta, Carmen nos llevaba a otra sala de conferencias, a una más grande, con una pantalla en blanco ya colocada por delante y un proyector conectado y listo para nuestro uso. Las únicas luces en la habitación se dirigían hacia el escenario, dejando el resto de la habitación, y a nuestra audiencia, envueltos en la oscuridad.

Seth estaba primero. Él utilizó una presentación de diapositivas de imagen para su presentación y por ser súper creativo, funcionó para él, aunque específicamente Alice había pedido insertar un vídeo. Heidi siguió después, y su presentación PP tenía un video muy profesional insertado, _¡hipócrita!_

Luego fue mi turno. Después de una rápida señal de la Cruz, subí al podio, aclarándome la garganta varias veces. Pasé un par de segundos intentando dejar que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad de la luz de calcio formada en mí desde el techo. Se sentía casi como si estuviera hablando conmigo, lo que me gustó bastante.

Yo sabía que aparte de Seth y Heidi, Alice estaba allí, también, como nuestro supervisor. Pero estaba totalmente desorientada sobre las identidades de los otros tres directivos, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Ojalá me hubiera acordado de preguntar acerca de ellos a Alice antes de la presentación. Tomando una respiración profunda, comencé mi presentación.

_¿Por qué Hana Kimi?_

Ante esa pregunta permítanme compartir un par de cosas primero. Slam Dunk, Boys Over Flowers, y Coffee Prince son solo algunas series asiáticas de TV que se importaron a Europa y se convirtieron en grandes éxitos de taquilla ya disponibles en muchos de nuestros mercados. Los fanáticos a los que les encantaban los deportes como el baloncesto, el harén de chicos hermosos que encontramos en Boys Over Flowers, y la idea de una chica haciéndose pasar por un chico en Coffee Prince. Tenemos todo eso en Hana Kimi. Por lo que creo que tal vez la pregunta debería ser, ¿por qué no Hana Kimi? Ya fue adaptada para una serie de televisión en Taiwán y fue un éxito instantáneo. Con la fórmula correcta, no tengo ninguna duda de que su éxito podría duplicarse para la audiencia occidental.

La serie trata sobre una chica que idolatra a un atleta de salto alto que vio una vez, por lo que decidió transferirse a la misma escuela donde él está, incluso si eso significa que debe ocultar su verdadero género al inscribirse en una escuela de chicos. En su nueva escuela, Mizuki, la heroína de la serie, reúne con un elenco completo de guapos chicos, todos ellos con posibilidades de tener sus propias historias. En cuanto a la historia verdadera, Mizuki se convierte en el compañero de cuarto de su ídolo y amor. Pueden imaginarse los momentos, ba dump, _¡que se podrían crear!_

Otra gran cosa acerca de esta serie es que cuenta con 23 volúmenes en total, y ya con traducción en ingles proporcionada por varias cadenas de televisión, pueden elegir si quieren una serie corta y centrarse en sus escenas favoritas, o pueden ir de largo y maximizar el potencial de la serie. Todo depende del cliente, pero de cualquier manera, es una situación ganar, ganar para Cullen, Inc.

_Y luego termino._

Fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida, y mis rodillas todavíaestaban temblando debajo de mí. Alguien encendió la luz y de repente,oí a la gente ponerse de pie y aplaudir, incluso con Alice sonriendohacia mí. ¡Ella era tan sofisticada que nunca pensé que ella supiera cómo sonreír, y mucho menos verla!Todavía estaba un poco mareada en la comprensión de que mipresentación había terminado y, que había sobrevivido, bajérápidamente desde el podio y renuncié a mi espacio para mi guión de la presentación, dejé que mi mirada vagara por la habitación con aire ausente y me congelé cuando me encontré con un par de ojos verdees perezosos estudiándome con tal intensidad, que me encontré conteniendo el aliento.

Edward estaba aquí.

Su rostro serio me puso nerviosa, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme gloriosamente viva de solo verlo. Era exactamente como ese momento, ba dump, del que estaba hablando antes. Nerviosa por su expresión impasible, me obligué a escuchar a Alice, que estaba dándonos las gracias a nosotros tres por las presentaciones y diciendo que todas nuestras recomendaciones valían la pena para considerar.

** —Heidi, la presentación fue preciosa, pero la próxima vez espero que agregues más datos estadísticos, tal como Bella compartió sobre el desempeño de Hana Kimi en Japón y Europa.**

_¡Ha! ¡Toma eso, Heidi!_

**—Seth, su presentación fue preciosa, pero por ahora también, por favor mantente alejado extremadamente de las gráficas de la serie Yaoi. Ya que no creo que la mayoría de la audiencia estadounidense esté preparada para ella todavía.**

Di a Seth, un pulgar hacia arriba, ya que estaba haciendo lo posible por no mostrarse decepcionado.

**—Y Bella, hiciste un gran trabajo. Puedo ver cuánta pasión pusiste en tu proyecto, pero la próxima vez, espero tener una mejor calidad de vídeo para compartirla con nosotros. **_—Heidi, tú niña egoísta, ¡tú!_Alice sonrió de nuevo**—. Dado que esto fue tan bien, estoy encantada de decir que vas a presentar la misma recomendación a los próximos gerentes ejecutivos.**

Su anuncio, hecho de la nada, me hizo tragar saliva y pude ver que incluso Heidi se sentía mareada ante el pensamiento. Pero Alice no parecía darse cuenta de nuestro pánico silencioso. Dio las gracias a nuestro público, haciendo una nota especial por la presencia de Edward. Al parecer, él no tenía que estar aquí en absoluto.

Después, los otros dos ejecutivos hablaron con nosotros, uno por uno Estaba Kim, la jefa del departamento de finanzas y Laurent, quien dirigía el departamento de producción. Al final de la línea estaba Edward. Se tomó su tiempo hablando con Seth y Heidi, ni una sola vez echó un vistazo hacia mí. Lo que me dolió y me enojó, pero sabía que no podía demostrarlo como quería. Cuando le dio la espalda a Heidi, obligando a la otra mujer a cerrar la boca y retirarse, le di mi mejor sonrisa educada, no estoy molesta.

**—Señor.**

Él no sonrió a cambio.

**—Tengo un par de preguntas acerca de su recomendación.** —La brusquedad de su tono me hizo enderezar. _Oh Dios, ¿era por eso que parecía estar de mal humor? ¿Odiaba mi presentación?_

Ya Edward se iba y yo tenía que caminar bastante rápido para poder caminar a su lado, pero asegurándome de que estaba quedando unos pocos centímetros detrás al mismo tiempo como una forma de mostrar respeto por su posición.

**— ¿Qué preguntas tienes?** —pregunté con nerviosismo.

**—Más tarde** —respondió en un tono aún brusco, que sólo me hizo tensar incluso más.

Me llevó a su oficina, que realmente tenía su propia zona de recepción. Abrí mis ojos cuando vi a una mujer familiar de cabello verde sentada detrás de la mesa junto a la puerta de la oficina privada de Edward. Ella sonrió cuando me vio, completamente imperturbable.

**—Hola, señorita Swan.**

** —H… hola** —balbuceé, preguntándome si podía morir en este mismo momento. _¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo diablos había logrado olvidar lo que paso entre Edward y yo y...?_

**—Bella** —ladró Edward desde su despacho interior. Le di a la mujer mayor otra sonrisa avergonzada, y me apresuré a entrar. Dios, _¿qué demonios le estaba pasando de todos modos? ¿Seguramente mi presentación no fue tan mala?_**—. Cierra la puerta** —me gritó.

Esta vez mi temperamento estaba cerca de estallar.

**—No tienes que gritarme, ya lo sabes** —murmuré mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él, no tuve ningún tiempo para reaccionar.

Edward estaba sobre mí en un instante, sus labios tomando los míos en un beso con la boca abierta que envió mis sentidos tambaleándose, cuando chupaba mi lengua, yo estaba apenas consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, sé que tuve que caminar hacia atrás mientras se movía hacia adelante y más adelante. Cuando golpeé algo por detrás, me levantó y Edward me derribó sobre su escritorio. Liberando mis labios, Edward me empujó, dejando que mis piernas colgaran de la mesa**—. ¿Que…?** —traté de protestar, pero sus miradas pensativas, me callaron. Había algo en él, algo más que ira o frustración. Entonces lo sentí empujar mi ropa interior más allá de mis piernas y chillé de nuevo**—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—Te vi**. —Tiró de mis bragas, alejándolas. Intenté arrastrarme lejos de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se inclinó sobre mí, su peso presionando sobre mi cuerpo y encarcelándome en su lugar—. **Tú estabas coqueteando con ese chico.**

Me tomó un tiempo entender lo que estaba hablando. Di un grito ahogado.

**— ¿Estás hablando del Sr…**

**— ¡No te atrevas maldita a decir su nombre en mi presencia!** —gruñó él y me mordió el labio, como si estuviera castigándome. Me quejé, no por dolor, sino porque me despertó incluso más, su movimiento causando que su pene duro como piedra me frotara de la manera correcta en contra de mi núcleo desnudo—. **¿Por qué estabas coqueteando con él?**

Esta vez, entendí lo que había visto antes en sus ojos, lo que ahora he oído en su voz. Estaba celoso. Edward Cullen estaba celoso. Por mi culpa. Era una idea estúpida de mi parte, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera la idea me hizo feliz. Sabía que él estando celoso podría no significar nada. Solo podría significar que era extremadamente posesivo, que pensaba que le pertenecía. Pero ahora mismo, no me importaba. Ahora mismo, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que gustarle, aunque fuera un poquito, para que él se sintiera tan celoso y afectado por una conversación enteramente casual en frente de una máquina expendedora.

**—No estaba coqueteando con él** —le dije suavemente.

Dentro de mi mente, pude escuchar a Rose haciendo un sonido tsk tsk, advirtiéndome en contra de ser demasiado suave. Edward reveló un momento de celos y yo pensaba que se preocupaba por mí. Era mi irremediablemente lado romántico ganándole a mi sentido común, Rose me decía, pero en este momento, no me importaba. La mirada melancólica de Edward no desapareció, pero su tono era menos duro cuando habló.

**—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?**

**—Solo hablando.** —Me moví nerviosamente contra su cuerpo, su tentadora polla palpitando entre mis piernas.

Me mordió mis labios aún más, pero esta vez se sentía más juguetones que castigando.

** —No me gusta verte hablando con otro hombre, que no sea yo, Bella.**

**—Hablar es diferente de coquetear.** —Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no arquearme contra él, pero era difícil, estaba inconscientemente, o deliberadamente, frotándose contra mí, y me volvía loca, al igual que su toque siempre lo hacía.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome quieta.

**—Prométeme que no vas a hablar con él de nuevo.**

**—Nunca coqueteare con él** —le dije en su lugar.

Edward me miró.

Fue totalmente inesperado, y se veía tan hermoso y sexy, mirándome con los celos obvios ya que no podía evitarlo. Levanté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé. Se quedó sin aliento contra mis labios mientras mi lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca, tentativamente saboreándolo como lo hizo conmigo.

Una risa vibró contra mi cuerpo.

**— ¿Me estás seduciendo, Bella?**

**—Creo que sí** —le susurré, mordiendo su labio como lo hizo él.

Gimió.

**—Está funcionando.**

Podía oír un _"pero"_ y obligándome a retirar mis labios de los suyos, le pregunté:

**—Pero, ¿qué?**

En respuesta, él de repente se apartó. Haciendo caso omiso de mi protesta, empujó mi falda y enterró sus labios entre mis piernas.

Grité.

**—Bella, Ssssh...**

** —Yo... yo...** —grité otra vez cuando él me lamió largo y lento, y luego más y más rápido.

Su lengua era una fuerza implacable. Traté de guardar silencio, pero era imposible. No podía dejar de gemir, torciéndome en la mesa mientras me seguía lamiendo en un orgasmo que sabía que iba a hacer que mi cuerpo se astillara en mil pedazos.

**—Sabes tan jodidamente bueno** —murmuró entre lametazos, qué alternaban entre suaves y ásperos.

**—Edward.** —Era todo lo que podía pensar en decir.

**—Mírame comer tu coño, Bella** —dijo, una orden más o menos en su voz. Me levanté a mí misma, descansando en los codos, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada descarada de deseo en los ojos de Edward, mientras me lamía—. **Quiero verte cuando te vengas en mi boca.**

Esa fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre mi clítoris, chupando duro y largo. Grité cuando me vine, nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras el placer causado a mi cuerpo me hizo temblar incontrolablemente. Más tarde, Edward tomó el control de nuevo, me limpio con enérgica eficiencia. Eso me hizo sentir agradecida y me lastimó un poco al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacérselo saber.

**—Ahora eres mía, ¿entiendes? **

Su inglés parecía irse al infierno cada vez que se sentía fuertemente posesivo sobre algo, me di cuenta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si pensara en Embry. Fruncí el ceño hacia él, dándome cuenta de que estaba tratando de manipularme a través del sexo.

**—No soy tuya. **—Y yo no lo era, o aunque el 99% era de él, no tenía por qué saberlo. El uno por ciento seguía siendo mío, protegido dentro de mi corazón hasta que pudiera hacerlo caer por mí, ya que obviamente estaba enamorándome de él.

Las palabras sonaban tontas incluso a mis oídos, especialmente después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y conmigo alisando abajo de mi falda. Cuando levanté la vista, él frunció el ceño de nuevo.

**— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, tesoro?**

**— ¡No!**

Edward se relajó visiblemente sorprendido por mi respuesta.

** —Sabía que no estabas coqueteando con el tipo… pero no entiendo por qué estás tan en contra de ser mía. Te puedo dar todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras. —**Bajó la voz, la mirada que me envió bajo sus pestañas chisporroteando positivamente.

**—Nadie puede encender tu cuerpo de la manera que yo puedo, Bella.**

Estaba convencido de tanta arrogancia, que no debería haber sido un aliciente, pero mi débil cuerpo reaccionó de la manera opuesta. En lugar de ello, encontré que sus palabras me estimularon enormemente, mis pezones se endurecieron a pinchazos en forma de puntos en contra de mi blusa.

**—No niego eso, Edward. Pero esto, todo esto, no estoy acostumbrada a ello. Necesito tiempo.** —Necesitaba tiempo para endurecer mi corazón, para protegerlo, si alguna vez lograba usarme y luego dejarme, pero no tenía que decirle eso.

**—Tiempo.** —Él repitió la palabra con disgusto, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír—. **Bien. Te daré ese tiempo que estás pidiendo. Pero no mucho tiempo** —advirtió sombríamente—. **Soy un hombre impaciente y tengo demasiada hambre por ti ya. Simplemente me has obligado a pasar por las duchas frías cada noche. **

Mi corazón floreció ante esas palabras a pesar de que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerle saber lo emocionada que estaba de escuchar eso. Durante mis protestas, Edward salió de su oficina, más allá de su secretaria y todavía sonriendo y mirando a su secretaria serena, hizo todo el camino a mi oficina. Otros empleados que nos divisaron nos miraban boquiabiertos, las preguntas en sus ojos disipadas cuando Edward habló.

**—Para su próxima presentación, espero que pueda incluir un elenco** **potencial de la serie. Incluyendo desconocidos y conocidos actores, el** **que crea que va a ser el mejor para el papel **—estaba diciendo Edward. Lo miré con desconfianza, sin saber si él realmente quiso decir lo que dijo, porque era una cosa grande lo que estaba pidiendo de mí. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue sonreír enigmáticamente. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi oficina, dijo: **—Tuve razón en contratarla, Bella.**

Prácticamente expiré de la felicidad en ese punto. Se sentía casi tan bueno como los orgasmos que de por sí solo él podría darme. Me ruboricé, porque era simplemente incapaz de evitar hacerlo, le dije:

**—Estoy muy feliz de estar con usted, Sr. Cullen. **—Se abrió la puerta detrás de mí, cuando dije las palabras en voz alta y de repente me encontré en el foco de dos sorprendidas miradas, Seth y darme cuenta de lo que no había querido decir, balbuceé:** —Quería decir, con su empresa.** —Oh _Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ¿por qué infiernos había dicho eso?_

Edward sonrió, la oscuridad inquietante en sus ojos completamente arrasada por mi lapsus freudiano.

**—Entendido.**

Se dio la vuelta y Seth y yo le miramos en silencio. Incluso de espaldas a mí, todavía se veía inmensamente sexy, lo sabía demasiado bien. Cuando Edward estaba con seguridad fuera del alcance del oído, dijo Seth con picardía:

**— ¿Feliz de estar con usted? ¿Ese es tu subconsciente hablando?**

**— ¡No!** —O eso es lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Bella siempre sale ganando! Pobre Ed, creo que tiene problemas en sus pantalones!**

**Gracias por los Follow/Favoritos/Review**

**Las invito a que se pasen por las otras adaptaciones que tengo, en especial a las que ya leyeron La Proposición, las invito a leer Emparejados que es la historia de Vladimir/Leah, denle una oportunidad, necesita reviews y demas...**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección # 6**

**_No juegues con tu multimillonario… Sobre todo cuando se trata de un juego que él inventó._**

Rose estaba literalmente rodando por el suelo de la risa cuando malhumorada compartí con ella lo que pasó hoy. Bueno, no se trata de la parte cuando me vine en su boca —Dios, mis bragas se mojan solo con el pensamiento— sino sobre el lapsus freudiano enloquecido que hice frente a Seth y Edward.

**—Se supone que me consueles** —gemí.

Pero eso sólo hizo que Rose riera con más fuerza, haciéndome desear que la sala de estar tuviera una cama de espinas por el suelo en lugar de una suave alfombra verde azulada.

**— ¡Eso sólo te pasa a ti!** —Jadeó.

**—Sí, sí. ¡Deja de reírte!**

Rose hizo un visible esfuerzo para frenar su risa.

**—Estoy bien ahora** —dijo mientras sus labios temblaban. Puse en marcha mi queja inmediatamente.

**— ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo mañana?**

**—Eso suponiendo que lo veas mañana** —dijo.

Buen punto. Él era el director general, después de todo. No tiene que estar en la oficina todos los días. Pero, eso fue un mal momento, también. Eso significaba que no sería capaz de ver a Edward… espera, _¿quería yo verlo? ¿Realmente quiero que esta cosa entre nosotros continúe? ¿Dónde estaba la vieja Bella en todo esto, la que suspiraba por el verdadero amor y no por el sexo caliente?_ Levanté mis piernas en el colchón, abrazándolas cerca de mi pecho en la más absoluta miseria.

**—Oh, Dios, Rose, creo que me estoy enamorando de él.**

Este era un maldito cliché que no era gracioso, no era divertido en absoluto. La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció ante mis palabras.

**— ¿Enamoramiento?** —Repitió ella—. **¿No es esto sólo, como, un enamoramiento sexual?**

_ ¿Un flechazo sexual?_ ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa! Pero ahora que lo hice, lo pensé mucho y sacudí la cabeza después de un tiempo, con tristeza.

**—No creo que sea eso.**

Rose se sentó en el suelo, una mirada de alarma en su rostro.

**—Mira, Bella. Estoy a favor de ti y tu jefe siendo sucios, pero sólo si estás en esto por el sexo. Pero si crees que estás enamorada de él** — Sus labios se fruncieron en señal de desaprobación—. **Déjalo. Sólo vas a salir lastimada.**

**—No creo que…**

**—Inténtalo** —me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido—. Busca otrasbellezas para enganchar. —Hizo una pausa—. **Al igual que el Sr. Arréglalo.**

**—Pero eso sería como usar a Embry y no puedo hacer eso.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**—Eres demasiado buena, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

Ella dijo que ser bonita era una enfermedad y la mayoría de las veces, significaba exactamente eso en el libro de Rose. Desde que éramos jóvenes, se había mantenido regañándome por dejar que la gente se aprovechara de mí porque yo era—como ella dijo—muy agradable.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

** —No lo soy. Estoy solamente…** —Perdiendo la cabeza por mi jefe, y era mi problema.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Seth todavía me lanzaba miradas astutas cuando hice un informe en el trabajo al día siguiente. No hice caso de él, desde luego. Trabajé de inmediato en la mejora de mi presentación ya que el nuevo copo de nieve en mi pantalla del monitor me dijo que la reunión con los ejecutivos se fijó para mañana. Una vez más, mi fijación en mi trabajo me hizo olvidar todo sobre el almuerzo ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando mi estómago gruñó, mi despertador interno para el hambre.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía cuando llegué allí, pero mis sentidos internos se volvieron locos de inmediato, diciéndome incluso sin ver que él estaba aquí de nuevo. Aún incómoda sobre qué tan rápido y duro me estaba enamorando del playboy #1 de Holanda, rápidamente me di la vuelta para escapar.

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Edward de repente estaba delante de mí, como si sintiera mi intención de evitarle.

**—Bella.**

Creo firmemente que reprimí el suspiro enamorado que pugnaba por salir. Al oírle decir mi nombre con su acento holandés, incluso más de una vez, en este momento, especialmente cuando me miró como si yo fuera una piruleta que quería lamer toda.

**—Buenas tardes, señor.**

Sólo el mirar a Edward me hizo sentir inquieta, mi cuerpo palpitante por su toque. Hoy en día, llevaba un polo de color rosa pálido, junto con un par de pantalones de buen corte, su chaqueta a la vista. Sus ropas hacían más evidentes aún su físico musculoso, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no mirar con avidez su cuerpo, sabiendo que cada centímetro de él era maravillosamente duro.

_Al igual que su polla. Dios, ¿qué pensaba yo?_

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con entretenimiento, y sabía que él había adivinado correctamente la dirección que mis pensamientos habían tomado.

**—Vamos a almorzar juntos** —dijo.

Negué rápidamente.

**—Oh, no, señor, yo no quiero imponer…**

Me dijo muy suavemente

**—Es sólo el almuerzo, Bella.**

El tono delicado que utilizó me confundió. _¿Estaba diciendo que estaba exagerando? _Aún más confusa y no poco irritada, me encontré, sin embargo, siguiéndole a una de las cabinas con forma de media luna. Chasqueó los dedos y un camarero apareció a nuestro lado en el momento justo, listo para tomar nuestros pedidos. Esta era una cafetería de autoservicio, pero yo suponía que las reglas no se aplicaban a los CEO. Yo he optado por comida japonesa y él siguió mi ejemplo, pidiendo cajas de bento y aperitivos diferentes.

Nos sentamos en los extremos opuestos de la cabina. No podíamos sentarnos juntos, no cuando él era mi jefe y yo era su empleada. También, nosotros no éramos una pareja, aún. Coloreé en mis pensamientos. _Playboy, Bella, playboy. Playboys como Edward no hacían parejas._ Tenía que recordar eso. El camarero volvió no más de un minuto más tarde, con nuestros aperitivos preparados, sashimi para él y ensalada de kani para mí.

Separé mis palillos al mismo tiempo que se acercó a ellos.

** — ¿Oops?** —dije con una sonrisa avergonzada.

_¿Se suponía que debía jugar a la damisela en apuros con mis palillos?_

Él se echó a reír. El sonido hizo que mis dedos se doblaran. Algo sobre Edward Cullen disfrutando de mi compañía, con la ropa puesta, tenía mariposas revoloteando sus alas en mi estómago.

—Itadakimasu¹—dije, sintiéndome tímida de repente.

—Itadakimasu —dijo a su vez, con los ojos todavía brillantes de risa.

Cenamos en silencio, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirar como si estuviera en el medio de otro orgasmo gastronómico cuando disfruté mi caja de bento, que consistía en arroz yakimeshi, Teriyaki de pollo y sopa de miso.

Edward rompió el silencio con una pregunta informal.

**— ¿Comes sashimi? **—Asentí con la cabeza, sorprendida. Hábilmente escogió una rebanada con sus palillos—. **Aquí, pruébalo.** —Sus ojos verdes bailaron con la risa malvada.

**—Edward.** —Lo miré.

Pero de todos modos él mantuvo su salmón sostenido por palillos en el aire, pacientemente a la espera.

**— ¿Qué pasa si la gente nos ve?**

**—No lo harán** —dijo con tanta confianza que le miré con recelo.

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—Porque tengo a mis guardaespaldas en el bar de la puerta**_— ¿Él qué?_Edward murmuró—. **Ahora, por favor. Pruébalo**— Finalmente abrí la me dio de comer el trozo de salmón, que era delicioso, con suhelada frescura, dijo en voz baja—. **La próxima vez, voy a estar dándote de comer mi polla.**

_ Oh, oh, oh, ¿por qué este hombre siempre sabe exactamente qué decir para encenderme? _Tomé un sorbo de agua después, tratando de aprovechar el tiempopara calmarme.

**—Edward, no lo hagas.**

**—No, ¿qué?** —preguntó con tanta inocencia, los ojos muy abiertos que me tentó a sonreír.

**—Todavía tengo una presentación mañana así que por favor... _¿sin distracciones?_**

Edward inmediatamente dijo:

**—Lo siento. Eso se me olvidó. ¿Estás nerviosa por ello?**

Relajándome un poco, admití:

**—Sí, un poco.**

El resto de la comida, y el día, transcurrieron sin incidentes, y la mañana llegó incluso antes de que yo estuviera preparada para ello. Carmen nos llevó a otra sala de conferencias, también más grande que la que fuimos antes. Cada vez más, estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que Cullen Inc. era todo acerca de presentaciones, teniendo en cuenta las tropecientas salas de conferencias que la empresa parecía tener.

Esta sala de conferencias confortablemente podía albergar a cuarenta, pero sólo la mitad de sus escaños fueron ocupados. Edward se sentó en el mismo centro, en frente de su equipo de ejecutivos, mirándose magnífico, atractivo, y totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Me hizo sentir como si yo sólo hubiera soñado con los momentos que pasé con él.

El orden de la presentación fue el mismo. Cuando llegó mi turno, yo prácticamente utilicé la misma perorata, sólo que esta vez, mi presentación duró un poco más de tiempo a causa de los videos y datos adicionales que había incluido. Edward nunca tuvo la mirada encima, pero pude ver también en su cara que estaba escuchando con atención, incluso con orgullo. Eso me dio una dosis tan grande de confianza que me volví aún más entusiasta con mi presentación, haciendo bromas, y consiguiendo mi habitación llena de ejecutivos para interactuar.

Después, Alice se hizo cargo y dirigió el aplauso que nuestro público nos dio. Entonces… y esto fue realmente una sorpresa… Alice nos hizo volver al escenario. Antes de darme cuenta, tuvimos una entrevista de panel improvisada sobre nuestras recomendaciones de la serie.

**—Los personajes son un poco jóvenes** —dijo un ejecutivo de sexo masculino—. **¿Cómo se propone atraer a los adultos, los padres, y así** **sucesivamente, para verlos?**

Esa fue una pregunta difícil. En la esquina de mi ojo, vi una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Heidi. _Grrr. ¡Esa bruja!_

**—Bueno, podría tener el anuncio de inicio bromista con una línea como '¿Recuerda cómo se sintió cuando se enamoró por primera vez? Porque no importa la edad que tenemos, nunca nos olvidamos de nuestro primer amor, el primer beso, nuestra primera angustia, no importa lo mucho que traten de olvidarse de ello**—La multitud afortunadamente se rió de mi chiste. Continué**—. Y eso es de lo que Hana Kimi se trata. Todo el mundo le gusta recordar el pasado sobre esas encantadoras primicias, y esta serie les da esa oportunidad. Aún mejor, les da a las personas con malos recuerdos algo mejor para reemplazarlos.**

El ejecutivo sonrió.

**—Buen punto.**

Quería mirar a Edward y ver si él aprobó, también, pero no meatreví. En su lugar, le agradecí con timidez al ejecutivo y miré a Alicepor su confirmación. Ella me dio una señal de pulgar hacia se hizo cargo de la etapa de nuevo cuando la entrevista depanel terminó media hora más tarde.

** —Ahora, ¿no te dije que contraté a un gran equipo de marketing para nosotros?** —se jactaba, y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo entre risas.

Seth y yo felizmente nos abrazamos cuando Alice terminó oficialmente nuestra presentación. Ambos buscábamos a Heidi para felicitarla, pero no teníamos que habernos preocupado, no cuando ella ya estaba obteniendo el mejor mensaje de felicitación de nada menos que Edward. Heidi se acercó a Edward mientras hablaba, sus pechos jadeantes con cada risa gutural que liberan.

**—Oh, Dios mío, la perra** —murmuró Seth.

Negué.

**—En realidad no. Quiero decir, los dos son solteros.**

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

**— ¡Pero te gusta!**

Luché con eso. Si Seth podía ver fácilmente a través de mí, _¿Podrían los demás hacer lo mismo?_ Por último, murmuré:

**—Es apenas un flechazo.**

_O al menos eso esperaba._

Martes a jueves eran pacíficos y completamente aburridos, con Edward a la vista. A través de la vista de la oficina, me enteré de que tenía que volar de regreso a su país de origen durante un encuentro con su familia. El viernes, me aproveché de la regla de no traje de oficina para vestirme con un vestido largo hasta la rodilla negro, me hacía distinta por su cuello alto, y mangas acampanadas. Me sentí como si hubiera estado descuidándome últimamente, o por lo menos desde que vi a Heidi coquetear con Edward y él no hacer nada por detenerla.

_¿Debería haberla detenido? ¿Tenía derecho a importarme?_

Odiaba la forma en que constantemente pensaba en estas preguntas y odiaba el hecho aún más de que yo no sabía las respuestas a ellas. Paul, un tipo de la Producción, en realidad silbada como un lobo cuando anduve por delante de él.

**—Te ves bien, Bella **—dijo, mirando con lascivia.

Le saqué la lengua, deseando no haber sido criada en una academia conservadora de señoras para que yo pudiera sacarle el dedo, especialmente cuando su excepcional voz fuerte había hecho que todo el mundo se volviera hacia mí. Embry también estaba allí, y me moví lento cuando se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

**—Te ves hermosa, Bella.** —Una vez más, sus ojos no ocultaban su admiración.

Una vez más, me hizo sonrojarse.

**—Umm, gracias. **

**— ¿Cita esta noche?**

Rápidamente negué.

**—Oh, no. Sólo una noche con los amigos.** —Traté de pensar en algo más que decir, pero la forma en que Embry siguió mirando me dieron ganas de esconderme debajo de una roca—. **Umm, me tengo que ir.**

Sus ojos brillaron como si supiera, y disfrutara de ver, cómo me sentía incómoda, Embry se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa amable.

**—Que te diviertas más tarde.**

**—Uhh, sí, gracias.**

_Dios_, era tan torpe socialmente. Me gustaría poder pensar en algo más ingenioso, mejor, para decir a Embry. Con la cabeza gacha, todavía dándole vueltas a mi ineptitud social, un par de zapatos de hombres hechos a mano caros de repente me cerraba el paso. Mi corazón galopaba, mis nervios picaron en la conciencia, porque sabía de quién se trataba, incluso antes de que levantara la mirada y me encontrara con los ardientes ojos verdes de Edward.

_ESTABA FURIOSO, Y CELOSO._

Mi corazón canta, pero rápidamente me pellizco en el brote, diciéndome que eso no significaba nada.

**—Buenos días, señor.**

**— ¿Tienes una cita esta noche?**

Esta vez, estoy mintiendo totalmente.

**—Sí.**

Antes de que pudiera responder, caminaba junto a él, el corazón latiendo más rápido. Cuando llegué a mi oficina, Seth echó una mirada a mi equipo y sonrió.

**— ¡Bo-Bo-Boom, baby!**

Acababa de pegar a Heidia en su nariz. Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Le sonreí de vuelta a Seth cuando me fui a mi cubículo.

** —Rose y yo asistiremos a una despedida de soltera esta noche.** — Entonces me reí—. **Fiesta de soltera mejor dicho. Ya que tengo la** **sensación de que no va a ser un asunto sano.**

**—Ooooh. ¿Tendrás strippers?**

**—Sí, probablemente.**

Bajando la voz, Seth susurró:

**— ¿No tendrá el Sr. Cullen algo para decir sobre esto?**

Poco a poco sacudí la cabeza.

**—No es su negocio.**

La hora del almuerzo, en realidad logré recordarla exactamente a mediodía. Seth y yo entramos del brazo en el interior de la cafetería, que era una buena cosa ya que casi perdí el equilibrio cuando vi a Edward con Heidi, de nuevo. Mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente cuando en realidad se sentó junto a él.

_¿WFT?_

**—Caza fortunas** —murmuró Seth.

**—No** —Tenía que decirlo. Incluso si yo creía lo mismo. Pensé que tenía que decir que no. Nunca me había gustado hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas—.** No es más que, supongo, sólo le gusta mucho.**

Seth puso los ojos.

**—Espero que él no sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer con ella.**

Negué. Incluso yo no pensaba eso. _¿Pero aún así, tenía sexo con ella? ¿Sería capaz de soportar eso? _Un impulso de gritar me golpeó inesperadamente, y tuve que mirar hacia abajo, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas caigan. Parecía tan increíblemente lejos el tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en los brazos de Edward. _¿Acaso no le gustaba más?_ Yo había oído hablar de los hombres que soplan caliente y frío. Comprendí la teoría, pero la realidad era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

**—Te apuesto cien dólares que está en ti, sin embargo.**

Sonreí sin humor en el intento de Seth para consolarme.

**—Acepto.**

El teléfono de Seth de repente sonó y se excusó, dejándome sola en mi cabina. Me sentía como una perdedora, con mayúscula, y me pregunté si Heidi y Edward estaban echando un vistazo. _¿Qué pasa si se estaban riendo de mí?_ El pensamiento era doloroso, pero yo era del tipo para hacer frente a mis miedos, así que me obligué a mirar hacia arriba. Edward me estaba mirando.

No debería hacerlo, no con Heidi hablando tan animadamente junto a él, pero lo hacía, y no podía entender las emociones oscuras en sus ojos. Sus labios se comprimieron en una línea apretada, como si él estuviera sosteniendo su ira bajo control.

_¿Estaba realmente enojado conmigo?_

Heidi abruptamente dejó de hablar mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado. Sentí la sensación de ardor de ser fulminada a mi derecha, donde Heidi y Edward estaban. Tragué saliva. _¡Oh, hombre! _Heidi como amiga-enemiga era bastante malo, pero como una enemigo total, eso iba a ser un infierno.

**—Gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta** —exclamé cuando Seth regresó a nuestra mesa. Me levanté y lo arrastré conmigo antes de que pudiera tomar asiento—. **Tenemos que irnos, es una emergencia.**

**—Pero yo no terminé mi almuerzo pero…** —protestó.

**—Emergencia** —Apreté.

Con un suspiro, me dejó que lo arrastrara fuera de la cafetería. Pasamos por la mesa de Heidi, y ella estaba sola, Edward no estaba en ninguna parte. Ella sonrió. Era un espectáculo aterrador, y tuve que esforzarme para no huir.

**—Date prisa** —le susurré a Seth. Honestamente, me sentí como que el fantasma de pelo negro de Ringu estaba detrás de mí.

Pero al igual que del fantasma, de Heidi era imposible escapar. Cuando llegamos a nuestra oficina, Heidi estaba en nuestros talones. Salté ante el sonido de la puerta cerrada con un portazo, sintiendo como si estuviera atrapada de pronto en una jaula con un tiburón asesino llamado Heidi.

**—Hola Bella, Seth** —Heidi arrulló con otra sonrisa. Sonreí débilmente. Seth no lo hizo. Él era el tipo romo pero educado y nunca se había molestado en fingir interés en hacerse amigo de Heidi—. **¿Podría hablar con Bella en privado?** —preguntó a Seth con dulzura.

Seth ni siquiera dudó.

**—No.**

Heidi fue obviamente empujada pero se recuperó rápidamente con una réplica mordaz.

**—No eres su guardián, ¿sabes?**

**—En realidad, considero que sí** —dijo Seth fríamente.

Yo estaba mirando hacia adelante y atrás. ¿Estaba a punto de tener una pelea de perras en mis manos? Aclarando mi garganta, dije:

**—Heidi, de verdad, no hay necesidad de secretos. Sea lo que sea que quieras decir…**

**—Bien** —dijo ella, cortante—. **No vamos a andar con rodeos. Sé que tienes calentones por Edward.**

**— ¡No! **—rechazamos Seth y yo inmediatamente.

**—Deja de mentir, Bella**_—Oh. Así que ella estaba hablando de mí. Mierda._Sus ojos se endurecieron—. **Quiero hacerte saber que sólo he aplicado a esta empresa porque quería estar cerca de él. Tengo Exclusiva de Edward y no me gustaría que alguien tuviera un ojo en mi hombre.**

**—Disiento** —interrumpió Seth—, **pero todavía no es tu hombre.**

**—Lo va a ser.** —Heidi me sonrió de nuevo.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no temblar. Era un espectáculo realmente aterrador, como un tiburón en Prada preparado para comerme.

**—Tú y yo no tendremos ningún problema, siempre y cuando no te metas en mis planes.** —Me miró, esperando claramente una respuesta.

Sabía que debería haber dicho 'no' porque Seth tenía razón. Lo que ella decía de la situación, Edward aún no era de ella. Pero mira, yo también tenía esa extraña conciencia, una que nunca me dejará mentir directamente. En este momento, no pude hacerme decir sí o no a Heidi por lo que cuando le contesté, lo único que pude decir fue:

**—Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo.**

Seth y yo miramos a Heidi como desfiló de nuevo a su cubículo, sus caderas balanceándose como si todavía hubiera hombres para ella deslumbrar. Seth se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, preguntando:

**— ¿Por qué se lo diste? **—Me encogí de hombros**—. Deberías haber luchado por él** —se quejó.

No le respondí, sobre todo porque no podía soportar admitir que no tenía derecho a luchar por Edward.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Edward no trató de llamar o acecharme durante o después del trabajo, lo que me dije era una buena cosa. La despedida de soltera fue divertida y libertina, exactamente como yo esperaba. Cuando los strippers en realidad comenzaron, así, desnudándose, sabía que tenía que excusarme. Si tuviera que ver una polla desnuda por primera vez, prefiero que fuera de Edward.

Este era el pensamiento más alto en mi mente cuando me fui de la suite del hotel, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando salí y vi Edward al otro lado del pasillo, caminando hacia mí con el ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro. Estaba loco como el infierno. Estaba caliente como el infierno, también.

** — ¿Quiénes carajo son los de esa habitación?** —Gruñó, sus largas zancadas comiendo la distancia entre nosotros en segundos, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda en un apretón.

**— ¿Q-qué-yo...?** —Lo miré consternada.

**—Respóndeme** —rugió al mismo tiempo que una de las strippers dentro gritó_: "¡Me desnudo, bebé!"_ Bueno, eso sonaba muy mal.

Edward palideció.

Yo estaba con la cara blanca, también. Todos los pensamientos a medias de darle celos, de desquitarme con él por dejar que Heidi coqueteara con él, todos los que me dejaron en el aspecto de la traición en la cara de Edward.

**—Mentí. No tengo una cita. Estoy asistiendo a una despedida de soltera** — confesé temblorosa, diciendo las palabras en un apuroporque tenía la sensación de que si no las decía en el momento me ibaa dejar para siempre.

Él respiró hondo.

Insegura de si me creyó o no, me di la vuelta y giré la perilla, con la intención de mostrarle la verdad, pero Edward dijo de pronto mi nombre. Y entonces me estaba retorciendo alrededor, su beso obligándome contra la pared. Edward me agarró el pelo con una mano y lo utilizó para girar la cabeza hacia un lado para que su lengua pudiera penetrar mi boca aún más. Gemí cuando él empezó a chupar mi lengua, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pasando por su propia voluntad.

Placer desplegó dentro de mi cuerpo como un sueño perdido hace mucho tiempo. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el puro éxtasis de estar de vuelta en sus brazos y que él me besara de nuevo. Cuando sentí su erección contra mi cuerpo, me arqueé contra él, deseando poder hacer más para moldear mi cuerpo en el suyo.

**—Pensé que estabas follando a alguien más** —dijo.

**—Pensé que querías follar a Heidi** —murmuré de nuevo entre besos embriagadores. Él levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

**—Yo no hago trampas.**

**—Yo tampoco** —admití y dejé escapar un gemido cuando él mordió la oreja antes de dejar que su lengua entrara como un remolino, lamiendo el lóbulo interior.

**—Nunca me mientas otra vez.**

**—Nunca** —prometí, y fui recompensado con un fuerte beso rápido.

**—Di que eres mía** —gruñó mientras acariciaba mi cuello, sus manos deslizándose por mis nalgas para que pudiera moler su polla con más fuerza.

Yo era. Yo ya estaba. _¿Pero él era mío también?_ Era demasiado voluble para mi salud mental. Necesitaba algo más concreto, algo más emocionalmente simbólico, antes de que pudiera darme a él. Deseaba tanto preguntarle si él era mío también, pero mi perverso sentido del orgullo no me dejó. En su lugar, le dije:

**—Todavía tengo tiempo.** —Más bien, él todavía necesitaba tiempo. Poco a poco se alejó, y su inglés estaba densamente acentuado cuando hablaba.

**—Se siente como si estuvieras haciendo que me vaya por el aro como** **si fuera una marioneta que estás probando, entrenando.**

** —No lo estoy** —protesté al instante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, deseando que ver cuán sincera era yo.

Edward no habló, sus brazos cayendo a los costados cuando me dejó ir por completo. Quería llorar. Me sentí como si hubiera jugado y perdido.

**—Es la forma en que me haces sentir y no me gusta.**

_ ¿Por qué era tan desconfiado y cínico? ¿No podía ver lo mucho que le quería? ¿O era todo una estratagema, una magistral, digna del playboy #1 de Holanda?_ Pocos metros nos separaban, pero de repente nos sentimos como si estuviéramos en diferentes confines del mundo.

**—Estás jugando conmigo.**

Lo dijo como si estuviera esperando a que yo lo negara. Quería hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Tenía que darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo.

**—Si eso es lo que sientes entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer.**

* * *

**¹ Itadakimasu**: _significa gracias por la comida, y se dice antes de comer, y en verdad es dar gracias por la comida, en Japón la usan por tradición._

* * *

**_Solo quedan dos capitulos mas! Espero que les este gustando la historia, ya estoy leyendo unos libros para ver conque seguiremos... El link del grupo esta en mi perfil._**

**_Gracias a las personas que me dejan un Review, a las que pusieron a esta historia en sus Favoritos y le dieron Follow._**

**_¿Review?_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marce_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección #7**

**_Nunca vayas a las Vegas con tu millonario. Es llamada la ciudad del pecado por una razón. Su virginidad está totalmente en riesgo._**

**— ¿Por qué siempre comes tan tarde?** —una voz gruñona preguntó mientras me revolcaba en la autocompasión con mi café con leche de vainilla y una rebanada gigante de cheesecake. Era mi sexto día existiendo sin Edward y si tenía que ser honesta, no lo estaba haciéndolo bien. En absoluto.

Él me encantó peor de lo que cualquier fantasma pudo. No estaba abajo de mi cama pero estaba al lado mío. No estaba dentro de mi armario, pero estaba conmigo en la ducha. Estaba en el peor lugar posible, y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Tenía la sensación que vendería mi alma si supiera la cura para esto. _¿Seguramente estos sentimientos no eran de la clase que Charlie y Renee mostraban? _

Era muy, muy...muy sexual, muy obsesivo, mucho todo menos romántico. Gracias a Dios que teníamos tres días de fin de semana viniendo, con el viernes de fiestas en el estado. Menos mal, necesitaba un descanso. Afortunadamente, Seth me había invitado a disfrutar de un todo incluido viaje pagado a las vegas que él había ganado de un sitio social gay de internet.

**—Estoy hablando contigo** —la voz malhumorada continuó.

Miré arriba con mis ojos empañados y casi escupo mi latte. _Oh dios, era ella_. Esme se sentó en el asiento al lado mío, con una mirada amenazadora.

**— ¿Eso es todo lo que estas comiendo para el almuerzo?**

En realidad, justo perdí mi apetito. Mis mejillas sonrojadas mentalmente arrastrada a lo que ella pudiera pensar de mí después de lo que había visto, tartamudeé:

**—No tengo tanta hambre…**

Ella revoleó los ojos y, con su infantil lindo pelo gris, pude imaginarmepor un momento como Rose se vería cuando llegue a su medianaedad.

**— ¿Por ese chico?**

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de a quién se refería con ese chico. El color en mis mejillas aumentó.

**—Por supuesto que no** — Mentí rápido.

—**Bah! No te molestes. Reconozco a una chica enamorada cuando veo una. **— Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Esme pregunto—: **¿Qué pasó?**

_¿Le cuento o no?_

Solo me tomó un segundo decidir. Pero ahora, debería ser obvio que tenía una tendencia a mostrar todo con prácticamente todos. Le confesé lo que pasó en las últimas semanas de novia caída, bueno la versión PG por lo menos, y terminé por como Edward pensó que estaba jugando con él porque no estaba cediendo.

**—Pero yo no…** — lloré. Las palabras se volvieron más fuertes y más apasionadas de lo que quise y me volví roja de nuevo.

Ella palmeó mi mano.

** —Silencio, querida. No te sientas mal. No eres la primera chica cuyo corazón se ha roto**

Despacio dije:

**—Si eso se supone que me tiene que hacer sentir mejor…**

**—No eres la primera que atrapo jugando con mi hijo.**

Ahora absolutamente no tenía hambre.

**—Mmm…**

Ella sonrió amablemente.

**—Llámame Esme.**

No le sonreí de vuelta. Ella rodó sus ojos de vuelta.

**— ¡Oh, tu! Para de estar hosca. Eres especial, querida. Quizá no eres la primera chica que el hiere, definitivamente no eres la primera chica con la que él ha tenido sexo…**—Oficialmente había perdido mi apetito por toda la semana—. **Pero querida **—ella terminó triunfante —**eres la primera que lo hizo célibe.**

Eso me hizo estar sentada en el asiento, incapaz de creer lo que ella acababa de decir. Edward era tan sexual que lo que decía era imposible. Cada vez que nos encontramos, todo lo que él podía pensar era sexo. Y bueno, cada vez que nos encontramos, pensé sobre eso, también, pero era entre otras cosas. Considerando la incredulidad en mis ojos, ella me dio un agudo asentimiento.

** —Conozco a mi hijo. El usa el sexo como una salida en estos días, él es como un oso malhumorado, quebrando a todos**—dijo explícitamente—, **eso significa no sexo.**

Frotando mi cabeza adolorida repentinamente, dije:

**—Estoy realmente agradecida que me digas esto, pero… ¿qué debo** **hacer ahora?**

**—Eso depende de lo que quieras hacer con él.**

No contesté. No podía, no aún, no cuando estaba insegura siEdward era el hombre para mí.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El viernes, Seth y yo llegamos al hotel cerca del mediodía, gracias al viaje temprano. El hospedaje estaba incluido en el premio. Estamos en la nueva boutique del hotel. Chico y clásico pero no rico como Caesar's Palace, no obstante era encantador, un femenino hotel aun, con su lavanda y anciana decoración azul.

** —Tengo hambre** —dije a Seth porque se había quedado en la fila para anotarnos en el mostrador—. ¿Nos registras mientras yo exploro para la comida?

Mi estómago hizo eco a mis palabras con un gruñido. Seth sonrió.

** —Tú y tu barriga** —dijo pero me despidió, diciendo que dejara mi equipaje con él.

Había un restaurante atravesando los elevadores, y antes de las puertas de vidrio había una pequeña estación de pastelería. Me apresuré hacia allí, mi boca hecha agua. La comida nunca falló para reconfortarme. Eran fiables, a diferencia de cierto playboy billonario holandés…

_Para, Bella. ¡Para de pensar en el!_

Me enfoqué en los dulces. ¡Oh, pero se veían deliciosos, más de lo creíble! Eclairs. Cupcakes. Tarts. Macaroons. Truffles

**—Se ve bien, ¿no?**

_No estoy escuchando esto. Simplemente no estoy escuchando esto._ Mi corazón palpitando loco, ruidoso, y erráticamente, lentamente me di la vuelta.

_Era Edward._

Su ligera sonrisa torcida no llegó a sus ojos, que eran intensos y cautelosos. Algo dolió en mi corazón con esa mirada, haciéndome darme cuenta que encontró esto con coraje, destruido como yo lo hice.

**—Hey** —dijo suavemente.

**—Hey** —dije de vuelta porque Edward en jeans totalmente rendidos me dejo muda. Edward en traje era imponente, pero en jeans, era magnifico, cada pizca de sus sensualidad ampliada por su ajustada remera e igualmente ajustados jeans. Una mirada hacia él y no podía dejar de pensar _mierda, mierda, mierda._ Mentalmente di una bofetada a mi cabeza imaginaria. _Deja de pensar en sexo, Bella._

**— ¿Has almorzado?**

Solo pude sacudir mi cabeza, mi boca todavía pegada. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi mente estaba congelada en aquellas palabras. Su sonrisa se volvió real, y la visión de que se derretía la cáscara del dolor que había rodeado mi corazón durante tantos días hasta ahora.

**—Te ves muy bien.** — Sus ojos se detuvieron en el lugar bajo del escote de mi vestido de verano, y tragué, avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo me excité sintiendo mis pechos responder, la sensación de pesadez y dolor cuando mis pezones vinieron a la vida. Gracias a dios al abultamiento no estaba tan dispuesto.

Me escuche a mí misma preguntando:

**— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, también?**

En lugar de responder, él dijo:

**— ¿Me dejarías reservar una mesa para nosotros? ¿Estás con Seth, verdad?**

Asentí, aunque estaba un poco confundida, porque evitó mi pregunta. Sonrió, luciendo aliviado, y eso me confundió incluso más.

Dio un paso adelante, y contuve la respiración, preguntándome si iba a besarme. Pero lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano, los nudillos rozando mi mejilla. Hice todo lo que podía hacer para no cerrar los ojos y frotar mi cara en su mano como un gatito contra una pared.

Edward dijo suavemente:

** —Te extrañé, Bella. Más de lo que pensé que podría.** —Y después se estaba alejando. Era algo bueno que hiciera. Si no, habría visto cómo una mujer de 24 años de edad, podría fundirse en un desastre emocional caliente.

Esme tenía razón. Me gustaba, tanto, estaba herida a muerte con este tipo.

**—Estas tan jodida.**

Salté, dándome la vuelta para ver sonreír a Seth, una maleta en cada mano. Agarré la mía de él, que preguntó astutamente:

**— ¿Es quién pienso que es?**

**— Nop.**

Soltó una risita varonil, que atrajo las miradas de los otros clientes femeninos que ordenaban desde la estación de pasteles. No podía culparlas. Incluso con las gafas dorky y camisas a cuadros planchadas con rigidez, él estaba más que caliente. Era demasiado malo para el resto de la población femenina que fuera gay.

**—Vas a pagarme cien dólares por esto** —se burló.

Me tomó un largo rato entender de que estaba hablando.

**—Oh. ¿Te refieres a la apuesta?** —Miré a Edward, quien estaba a corta distancia, hablando con el matired.

Me volteé hacia Seth con un ceño fruncido, le dije con remilgo:

**—Esto es solo una coincidencia.**

Seth se encogió de hombro.

**—Lo que sea que quieras contarte, hun.**

**—Es así** —insistí pero enseguida paré de hablar cuando Edward comenzó a darse la vuelta. Saludó a amablemente Seth justo cuando su brazo rodeaba mi cintura.

Levanté una ceja. Él me levantó una ceja de vuelta, los ojos brillantes. Mirándonos a ambos, Seth levantó sus cejas también.

** — ¿Están seguros de que sigo siendo bienvenido para esta cita de almuerzo?**

Edward me empujó más cerca. Si pudiera levantar más mi ceja, lo hubiera hecho. ¿Es que no recordaba que los romances de oficina fueron prohibidos en su compañía? No estaba preocupado acerca de que otras personas nos vieran o él no se había dado cuenta…

**—Bella.**

_Oh ese soñado acento holandés que me gustaba tanto, va a ser mi muerte. _Tomó todo de mí no abanicar mis pestañas como si fuera la total chica enamorada que era_. ¡24 años y quería abanicar mis pestañas a ese tipo! ¡Esa era la clase de efecto que alguien precioso y sexy como Edward Cullen tenía sobre mí!_

Me aclaré la garganta.

**— ¿Si?**

**—Deja de preocuparte.**

Me mordí el labio.

**—Pero…**

**— ¿No sabes lo que dice la gente sobre la Vegas?**

Seth dijo:

**—Yo sí.**

Edward sonrió, el tipo reservado y perversamente lúdico que me encantó tanto que en realidad podría hacer que mi corazón ansiara.

**—Entonces por favor, Seth, haz lo honores.**

Mi supuesto amigo me dio una mirada solemne.

**—Bella…**

**—Seth** —dije en señal de advertencia. Tenía el desagradable pensamiento que no me iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Él dijo con una falsa inocencia:

**—Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas. **

* * *

**Penúltimo capitulo! Que pasara en las Vegas? Recuerden que esta historia es de una trilogia, asi que aun queda mucho por delante...**

**Espero sus comentarios... El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Marian Tee.**

* * *

**Lección # 8**

**_El camino al corazón de un hombre normalmente es a través de su estómago. La forma de matar la erección de un multimillonario es a través de su corazón._**

El almuerzo fue un asunto malo, sobre todo porque Seth y Edward estaban totalmente decididos a pasar por alto el que estaban haciendo algo completamente inapropiado. O, mejor dicho, Edward y yo estábamos haciendo algo completamente malo. Seth siguió contando chistes durante el almuerzo y aunque estaba muy tensa por el hecho de que Edward y yo nos alojábamos en el mismo hotel, no podía dejar de reírme de todos los chistes de mi amigo.

Tuve que darle crédito a Seth. Cuando él quería ser divertido, era mejor estar preparado para doblarse de la risa. Edward era tan malo, de una manera diferente. Tomó cada oportunidad que podía para coquetear conmigo, metiendo mi pelo detrás de las orejas, tomando mi mano debajo de la mesa, y me miraba como si estuviera muriendo por tenerme detrás de una puerta cerrada y tener su mal camino conmigo.

Entre ellos dos, me sentí totalmente como si estuviera atrapada en una especie de Twilight Zone pervertida, y que estuviera siendo presionada para perder mi virginidad esta misma noche. Una grieta en nuestro mundo perfectamente coqueto apareció cuando el camarero volvió con nuestras órdenes. Seth tuvo su sándwich clubhouse habitual y jugo, Edward había ordenado una especie de sopa griega, mientras que yo tenía mi propia fiesta, y quería decir eso, literalmente. Cuando vi la risa en su mirada mientras asimilaba lo que había pedido, le dije a la defensiva:

**—No he desayunado.**

Y era verdad, técnicamente. Quiero decir, un pequeño tazón de cereal no era realmente un desayuno, _¿verdad?_

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

**— ¡No he dicho nada!**

Mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa, no pude evitar compararla con mi plato de ensalada, pollo asado en salsa, una gran porción de puré de patatas, ensalada de col, y una porción saludable de crema de champiñones. Estallé, seriamente alterada. Me sentía como un cerdo junto a estos dos.

** — ¿No puedes seriamente estar comiendo sólo eso?**

Edward pareció sorprendido por mi arrebato.

**—Ya he desayunado y almorzado, así que esto es lo único que me atrajo.** —Luego sonrió—. **Pero no me importa. Tú y Seth disfruten de su almuerzo.**

**—No importa si lo hago** —dijo Seth, que estaba ya en su segundo sándwich.

Así que lo envidié… Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Hay algún problema?**

** —Creo que he perdido el apetito** —mentí con tristeza a pesar de que mi estómago dejó inmediatamente una silenciosa pero tangible queja de protesta.

Una mirada de decepción cruzó su rostro.

** —No me digas que eres una de esas chicas que no pueden comer en frente de un hombre.**

Hice una mueca.

**—Has visto cómo como yo.**

**— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?**

** —Es porque estás comiendo demasiado poco** —admití sin poder hacer nada—.** Me haces sentir como una glotona.** —Dejé de hablar ante su sonrisa.

**— ¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa?**

En mi asentimiento triste, él dijo:

** — ¿Ayudaría si te dijera que antes de llegar aquí me fui a dar un drive- thru y me comí dos BigMacs? ¿Y para el desayuno, tuve que doblar las crepes y las salchichas?**

Pensé en ello y finalmente sonreí.

**—Sí** —, y cogí mi tenedor y cuchillo de nuevo. Edward se echó a reír, y también lo hizo Seth**—¿Qué?** —Gemí, pero yo sonreía, también, sobre todo porque había pasado un largo tiempo desde que vi a Edward actuar sin preocupaciones.

Después de la cena, los tres acordamos reunirnos en la piscina una hora más tarde. O mejor dicho, Seth y Edward hicieron los arreglos y en cierto modo me encontré asintiendo. Pero todas mis dudas volvieron con toda su fuerza después de que Edward nos llevara a nuestra suite.

** —Voy a ser 100 dólares más rico a finales del fin de semana** —cantó Seth.

** —Sólo está coqueteando conmigo** —dije, tratando de no dejar que me animara el optimismo de Seth—. **No es nada serio. Él lo hace por no tener nada que hacer, no tiene con quien hablar con…**

Él soltó un bufido.

** — ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? Uno: es un multimillonario. ¿Por qué está pasando las vacaciones aquí en las vegas cuando podía haberse permitido ir a Ibiza, Islas Maldivas, o incluso el maldito Polo Norte?**

Movió su segundo dedo.

**—Dos: No estoy ciego, Bella. He visto cómo te mira. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, no me hubiera sorprendido si estuvieras los dos jugando por debajo de la mesa.**

Hice lo mejor, para no sonrojarme. Seth dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Sé que fracasé totalmente.

—**Oh mi Dios, mierda, verdad que lo estaban haciendo, ¿no es así? ¡Estás tan mal!**

** —No es lo que piensas **—protesté, pero me sonrojé aún más ante su mirada socarrona.

Seth se dobló de risa.

**—Oh, ya sé lo que hiciste.** —Limpiándose las lágrimas de regocijo de los ojos, murmuró—: **A Él le gustas, Bella. Confía en mí.**

Me tiré en la cama, rebotando en mi espalda cuando lo hice.

**—No lo entiendes, Seth. ¿Has olvidado quién es él? Rose me dijo que él es el playboy #1 de los Países Bajos.**

**— ¿Y?**

**—Es uno de los Tres mosqueteros.**

**— ¿Y?**

Gruñí.

**—No puede estar hablando en serio conmigo, sabes lo que eso es.**

Observando a Seth, me quedé muy sorprendida al ver que no aparecía preocupado en absoluto.

**—Bella** —dijo pacientemente—, **puede que todo sea verdad, pero sólo significa una cosa. Simplemente tienes que trabajar más para hacerlo serio contigo.**

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensé con un gruñido silencioso cuando los dos fuimos media hora más tarde junto a la piscina.

Edward Cullen era, un hombre que bien podría haber descendido de Helena de Troya, con una cara para poner en marcha lo que podía, enloqueciendo a mil 747. Y yo era sólo Bella Swan, veinticuatro años de edad, romántica empedernida que había sido recientemente introducida a los placeres ilícitos del casi sexo. Si alguien iba a hacer algo convincente, sin duda sería Edward, me tentaba a olvidar todo sobre mis inhibiciones y acaba de mandar mi virginidad lejos como un premio de maldita lotería.

No era difícil de detectar a Edward, incluso con todos los hombres con el torso desnudo alrededor. Sólo había que seguir el rastro de suspiros, risas y susurros y ahí lo tenías, Edward, quien llevaba un par de pantalones cortos negros que caían pecaminosamente bajos en sus caderas. Sus abdominales eran musculosos, el musculoso de sus piernas disminuía progresivamente debajo de sus pantalones cortos, y la perfección de su rostro cincelado… _Oh, Dios mío_, si yo no fuera una virgen empedernida, le habría rogado que me llevara.

Apoyado en la barra, con los codos apoyados en el mostrador, Edward escanea el área con obvia impaciencia. Cuando se sacudió de repente se volvió hacia mi dirección, como si tuviera una especie de sexto sentido cuando se trataba de mi presencia. Eso robó mi corazón, y erosionó con éxito mi no relación con las creencias sexuales por un par de centímetros.

Sus ojos ardían brillantes cuando él me miró de pies a cabeza, su mirada moviéndose tan lentamente como una caricia visual, haciéndome temblar en mi modesto traje de dos piezas. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino, y de inmediato el brazo de Edward se curvó alrededor de mi cintura, la posesividad en su cuerpo era inconfundible. Estaba emocionada por su toque, sonando dulce cuando me susurró al oído:

** —Te ves tan caliente que quiero encerrarte en mi habitación así por al menos un día.**

Lo mismo digo, pensé con una mueca secreta. Así que era totalmente lo mismo para mí, especialmente con todas las mujeres que nos rodeaban mirándole con ansia no disimulada. Caminamos hacia las sillas de la sala disponible más cercana, Seth ocupando una, mientras Edward se unió a mí en la mía. Cuando Seth comenzó a charlar con el chico a su lado, podía sentir la mirada de Edward seguir cada uno de mis movimientos.

**—Permíteme** —dijo con voz ronca atrás por mi espalda, cuando tomé una botella de loción bronceadora de mi bolsa.

**—Edward.** —Fue una protesta muy débil y ambos lo sabíamos.

No se molestó en contestar. Oí el sonido del clic de la tapa de la botella cuando se abrió, el del chorrito de la loción al ser puesto en libertad, y de repente sus manos estaban untando la crema caliente por toda mi espalda.

A pesar de que el amasaba los músculos de mi espalda muy bien, como un experto terapeuta de masaje, no podía hacer que me relajara. Y cuando sentí sus dedos tocando la parte inferior de mis pechos, no pude evitarlo. Instintivamente me di la vuelta y golpeé su mano.

**—Pero que…** —Edward me miró fijamente—. **Juro, Bella. ¿Qué no sé qué pasa contigo y tu tendencia a golpearme?**

**—Es tu culpa** —estallé—. **Siempre estas tomándome por sorpresa.**

**— ¿Puedes decir 'oh, Dios mío' como una chica normal?**

Me sonrojé.

**—Bueno, lo siento si no soy como esas chicas normales…** —tosí "zorras" dije bajo mi aliento. —… **tuyas.** —Me levanté, más que un poco enojada, herida, y celosa de que él me hubiera comparado tan desfavorablemente con su batallón de antiguas amantes.

**—Bella, vuelve aquí **—dijo entre dientes.

**—Nunca —**murmuré, vigilando afuera.

**—Bella, te lo advierto…**

** —Lo siento, no eres mi Jefe oficial superior… **—Dejé escapar un grito cuando me encontré volando y golpeando el agua unos momentos más tarde. Salí de la piscina. Jadeando, no podía creer que alguien con supuestamente buenos modales, como Edward Cullen me hubiera empujado a la piscina.

Me di la vuelta ante el sonido de su risa.

**—Tu…**

Él se rió más fuerte.

Mi rabia murió ante la mirada genuina de diversión en su hermoso rostro. Durante mucho tiempo no fui capaz de ver a Edward sin ser observada en nuestro lugar de trabajo, siempre era encantador y muy bien educado, de voz suave y sonriente. Pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

_Oh, oh, Señor._ Sé que estaba en problemas con este tipo. Me hacía querer protegerlo y cuidar de él, que idea tan absurda teniendo en cuenta que era un pie más alto que yo, como una piedra más pesada, y miles de millones de dólares más rico.

**— ¿Bella?**

Sintiendo el movimiento del agua mientras caminaba hacia mí, forcé mi cabeza alrededor de reojo y sus labios inmediatamente capturaron los míos. Ah. Mi multimillonario holandés había conseguido desarmarme otra vez. Me quedé sin aliento contra sus labios, pero eso sólo causó sonrisa en Edward antes de profundizar su beso. El beso fue cálido y húmedo, un encuentro carnal entre nuestras bocas que me tenía en silencio, gimiendo y deseando que no estuviéramos en un lugar muy público.

Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente cuando él levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por la forma en que mi cuerpo aún dolía incluso por su toque, aun podía sentir las miradas punzantes de las otras mujeres que nos rodeaban. No podía culparlas. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, también estaría envidiosa después de nuestra pelea y la demostración de afecto publico extrema. Pero Edward no parecía ser consciente de cómo se le quedaron mirando todas las mujeres alrededor de los cinco metros con avidez. Él sólo tenía ojos para mí, y eso también era una efectiva erosión de mis inhibiciones unos escasos centímetros más. Si yo no ponía fin a esto, podría encontrarme violándolo al final.

Sus ojos ardían con necesidad y deseo, dijo:

**—Vamos a nadar, Bella.**

Oh, vamos, sobre todo cuando él dijo las palabras como si estuviera diciendo "vamos a la mierda" en su lugar. Sólo unas pocas parejas estaban en el agua con nosotros, y todos ellos ocupaban el extremo menos profundo de la piscina. Edward comenzó a reír cuando me vio agarrando los lados de la piscina en el momento de llegar a la marca de los cinco metros de altura.

**— ¿No sabes nadar?**

**—Sí, sé** —dije con arrogancia. Pero ante su mirada de complicidad, me quejé—: **Pero no sé cómo flotar.**

Él se rió más fuerte.

**—Eres demasiado adorable para las palabras, tesoro.**

Volteé los ojos.

**—Adorablemente patética, ¿Querrás decir?**

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Lo vi sacudir la cabeza un poco, fascinada por la forma en que varios mechones de su cabello tiraban gotas d agua sobre sus anchos hombros. Me dieron ganas de lamer cada gota hasta que estuviera seco y goteando pero de otra razón.

Cerré los ojos._ Eres una chica mala, Bella. _Cuando abrí los ojos, me sonreía.

**—Bella, agárrate de mí, así podemos ir más lejos.**

Parpadee rápido ante su sugerencia, y balbuceé:

**—Yo... yo...**

**—Vamos, será divertido.**

Y entonces él me estaba jalando lentamente de los bordes. Pensé que quería decir que debía andar a cuestas mientras flotaba para nosotros, pero al parecer tenía otra cosa en mente, algo que me había excitado de nuevo en segundos. Edward me tomó en sus brazos, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En mi mente, oí mi versión imaginaria de Seth riéndose. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Esta vez, estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él. Edward me miró desafiante, como si esperara que yo protestara. Cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de él en su cuello, estuve tan cerca que al moverme mis pechos rozaban su pecho, se chupó su aliento en estado de shock.

La mirada en sus ojos era de puro calor, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de él más fuertemente. Me hizo mover contra él, y su polla se levantó contra mí, exigiendo la entrada más allá del pequeño triángulo azul que me servía de fondo de bikini.

**—Estás tan cerca de ser jodida** —susurró.

** — ¿Lo estoy?** —le susurré, borracha ante las sensaciones embriagadoras que me producía su cuerpo, su toque, que su sola presencia evocaba. Mi voz sonó un poco confusa en realidad cuando hablé. Oh, sí, yo estaba tan borracha, intoxicada con la pasión que nunca dejaba de estallar entre nosotros.

Retorcí mis caderas bajo el agua, mordiéndome el labio cuando conseguí lo que quería, prácticamente su polla empujando contra mi núcleo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su advertencia salió vacilante cuando habló, sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en la suavidad de mi culo.

**—Bella. Deja de jugar con fuego.**

_Así que, borracha, pensé,_ todavía atrapada en una bruma sensual de su obra y la mía. No había ninguna necesidad de tomar vino. Solo tenía que mirar a la forma casi desnuda de Edward y yo estaba totalmente deshecha. Sólo por esta noche, me prometí a mí misma. Seguro que en este siglo a mi hombre perfecto, no le importaría que alguien más hubiera tomado mi virginidad, Y si le importaba, entonces él no era Mr. perfecto, después de todo.

La mirada de Edward fue enfocada en mis pechos, que se mecían en el agua cada vez que me movía. Riendo, me incliné más bajo hacia Edward, queriendo que él viera más.

_Oh, Dios, yo estaba tan, tan borracha._

Su rostro se ensombreció con el deseo, sus dedos ahuecando la parte inferior de mi trasero como por reflejo.

**—Bella, no lo hagas.**

**— ¿Hacer qué? **—Revoloteé mis pestañas hacia él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

**—No empieces algo que no puedes llevar hasta el final.**

Se me cayó la moneda proverbial.

**— ¿Quién dice que no lo haría?**

Edward nos había arrastrado fuera de la piscina en cuestión de segundos y me encontré siendo literalmente llevada.

**—Edward.**

Me quedé sin aliento, ya no totalmente borracha, por lo que pude sentir a todo el mundo que nos rodeaba boquiabiertos. Alguien, Seth probablemente, incluso silbaba. Él no contestó, caminando resueltamente hacia el ascensor más cercano. El cual se abrió casi en el momento justo cuando llegamos al borde de las puertas, y entró, todavía llevándome en sus brazos. Edward no pareció notar el número cada vez mayor de los ojos muy abiertos que dejábamos a nuestro camino, pero yo lo hice.

** —Déjame **—le susurré, tratando de luchar para salir de sus brazos, sin ser demasiado obvio.

Mi corazón latía locamente todo el tiempo, una respuesta instintiva a la profunda y ardiente pasión con la que Edward estaba visiblemente luchando para mantener bajo control, su cuerpo vibrando positivamente por la tensión sexual.

** —Deja de moverte o te juro que te cogeré aquí** —dijo entre dientes con los dientes apretados.

Me calmé.

**— ¿Sabes?** —preguntó con una voz gutural que hizo que sus palabras fueran casi incomprensibles—, **lo mucho que he estado pensando en ti,** **¿cómo no puedo ir a trabajar desde el momento en que dejé que mi** **mente se consumiera completamente por los pensamientos de tu** **pequeño y caliente cuerpo?**

Yo estaba tan, tan mojada por el tiempo en que él terminó de hablar. Una parte de mí se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el verdadero amor con todo esto? Pero la otra parte se estaba regocijándose en mi decisión, de ser finalmente libre de todas las inhibiciones y sólo ser capaz de disfrutar. Las Vegas me hizo esto, deshacerme de mis inhibiciones, todas a la vez, _¿Para así poder finalmente saber lo que era tener relaciones sexuales con Edward? ¿O era mi subconsciente quien sólo había estado esperando un chivo expiatorio, y Las Vegas era exactamente eso, una razón para excusar lo inexcusable?_

Al final, no importó… Yo lo quería a él. Él me quería a mí.

Edward me llevó a su habitación, que era, como era de esperar, la suite en el ático del hotel. Pero yo realmente no tenía tiempo para mirar alrededor, no con Edward besándome salvajemente al momento en que entró en su habitación. Su beso envió mi cabeza tambaleando otra vez, tanto que no podía respirar, no podía pensar, y totalmente no había una pista sobre lo que yo debía hacer.

**—Espera.**

Yo jadeaba contra su boca, cerca de entrar en pánico.

**—Relájate** —murmuró mientras descendía su boca, dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello—. **Deja que me ocupe de todo.**

Y entonces sonó el teléfono de su habitación. Era difícil de ignorar, pero los dos lo hicimos lo mejor posible. Hasta que dejó escapar un fuerte pitido, seguido de un tono familiar de llamada, que me dijo que había sido trasladado a su casillero de voz.

**—Baby, soy yo, Irina. ¿Oí que estabas en Las Vegas? Yo también. Estoy desnuda y caliente…**

Aguafiestas fue la palabra amable para ella cuando Edward se alejó de mí, maldiciendo en holandés, o al menos yo pensaba que sonaba como malas palabras, y caminó hacia el teléfono. Lo arrancó fuera de sus espacios y lo arrojó sobre el cojín. Una parte de mi estaba sorprendida por la furia en sus acciones, pero otra parte de mí estaba fríamente indiferente.

_Demasiado malditamente tarde, mi multimillonario playboy holandés. Demasiado malditamente tarde._

Se volvió hacia mí, con la mano extendida.

**—Bella…**

Evité su toque, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

** —No lo hagas. Sabes que no puedes culparme por su llamada. Yo no he tenido relaciones sexuales con otra mujer desde que te conocí.**

Me abracé con fuerza.

**—No importa.**

**— ¡Si importa, y lo sabes!**

_Estaba gritando. ¿Se supone que deberíamos gritar aquí?_

**—Simplemente no estamos bien juntos** —murmuré.

La confusión, el dolor y la ira se mezclaron en un pozo de oscuridad dentro de mí, mi corazón se ahogaba, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera entumecida.

**—Bella, sabes que estás siendo injusta. Sabes eso.**

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para mantener alejado mi llanto.

**—Lo sé.**

**—Entonces déjame…**

**—Me preocupas. Me asustas.**

La cara de Edward estaba pálida al momento en que terminé de hablar. Pero ahora que había comenzado, me di cuenta de que tenía que dejar todo por fuera, como de costumbre. El hecho de que él fuera Edward Cullen no significaba que siempre iba a ser diferente con él.

**—Somos muy diferentes. Tú piensas en el sexo todo el tiempo. Me haces pensar en sexo todo el tiempo, cuando yo ni siquiera quería...** —Me obligué a continuar—. **Yo ni siquiera me tocaba a mí misma antes de conocerte.**

_Pobre Edward._

Se veía tan sorprendido. Tan enfermo ahora. _¿Estaba pensando que fue afortunado, que casi había tenido relaciones sexuales con un caso perdido?_ El sexo no era nada para él y aquí estaba yo, prácticamenteteniendo una crisis emocional ante él.

**— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión?**

Él estaba haciendo la pregunta, pero no estaba realmente pidiéndolo. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Pero le di mi respuesta de todos modos, no importaba que supiera que no le importaba en este momento. Todo acerca de Edward ahora mismo me lo hacía saber. La mirada impasible sobre su rostro, la postura rígida de su cuerpo, todo sobre él gritaba.

**—No me gustan las complicaciones.**

**—Cortéjame.**

Charlie lo hizo por Renee. Charlie, el hombre más amable que había conocido, mi padre, el único hombre que miraba, y el Hombre que Renee, una vez describió como el médico que tuvo romances con las enfermeras en todos los hospitales más importantes del mundo donde había sido invitado.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon.

**—Hazme sentir que me quieres. Sólo a mí** —le dio una sonrisa triste, deteniendo mis palabras para decir la verdad—.** Pero eso no es lo tuyo, ¿no?**

Edward pensaría que esto era otro juego de poder. No lo era, pero yo no podía culparlo por pensar de esa manera. Y él dijo igual de lento, sus palabras como los últimos clavos enterrándose en mi corazón a seis pies de profundidad.

**—No. Eso no es lo mío.**

Me acompañó a mi habitación después de eso, ninguno de nosotros habló. En cualquier momento, me susurré a mí misma. En cualquier momento vería de nuevo hacia atrás y se daría cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida, las cosas que podrían ser tan grandes entre nosotros, y de que yo valía la pena de ser perseguida…

Llegamos a la puerta y la abrí muy lentamente, a la espera de que dijera algo, pero sabía que se estaba convirtiéndose en más y más imposible. _Di algo. Por favor, di algo que yo sé que puedo hacer algo para salvar esto. _Entré a mi habitación, y cuando me di la vuelta para darle las graciasse alejaba ya, matando toda mi inútil esperanza en un santiamén.

Fue la última vez que le vi ese fin de semana.

La última lección sobre cómo no dejarse seducir por un multimillonario… **_PÍDELE A TU MULTIMILLONARIO QUE TE PERSIGA..._**

* * *

**_Hola, hola, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, no había tenido tiempo. Pero como ven aquí les dejo el capítulo final del primer libro, lamento si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía y asi, la verdad es que no me dio mucho tiempo de corregirlo, porque se los quise subir hoy mismo, asi que lo revisare despues. La verdad no se cuando empezare a subir la segunda parte, creo que hasta que termine Cruel Rechazo._**

**_Gracias por cada Review, Follow y por poner esta historia en sus Favorito, a las lectoras silenciosas, y a cada persona que lee lo que Adapto._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marce_**


End file.
